


The Fox hunts The Wolf

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: Half a Heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Protective Cora, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora spent one magical night together before she had to leave…she’s back and she has a little surprise for Stiles but with the nogitsune possessing him can she along with the Pack save him? Or will it take the small miracle that she has to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> for Kim

                                                          [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/b91d8e5374fba27abbead54dec7c263e/tumblr_mxbcayBSlU1qcbki6o2_r1_500.gif)                                                                 

 

 ~~Stiles~~ The nogitsune stared outside the window of the loft waiting for the wolves to come. They honestly thought they could stop him? That they could actually save the boy? Silly little wolves, they didn’t realize that it was too late, that they couldn’t stop him or save the boy? Then again it was fun how they would always hope that they can save their precious Stiles and everyone else when in reality they couldn’t.

He heard the door opening right on time. He turned around expecting to find the sheriff or better yet Scott but his smirk fell when he saw that it wasn’t either one of them.

It was a girl, a beautiful brunette girl with golden eyes who was wearing jeans and an oversize hoody she looked shocked, scared, and nervous to see him. She gave him a shaky smile when his eyes met hers as she looked down and became interested with the floor.

He reached into Stiles mind to see who was this girl and memories of said girl started following in,

_‘What’s with this look?’_

_‘What look?’_

_The girl rolls her eyes._

_“The kind of look that makes me want to punch you,”_

_“My God you are so Derek’s sister,”_

_“Next time I put my lips on you, you better be awake,”_

_“So…you and Derek are leaving next week,”_

_“Yeah…we umm…we want to leave for a while, spent some time together without all the crazy shit going on in this town,”_

_“I get it,” for the first time Stiles was at a loss for words, he didn’t want her to go. He likes Cora he really likes her but he understands the reason for her leaving he may not like it, but he understands,_

_Without warning he felt a soft pair of lips on his own, he was shock to know that the she wolf was kissing him! She pulled back and blush a little. Holy crap she kissed him Cora freaking Hale kissed him and she was blushing! She was actually pretty cute when she blushed. Wait why was she kissing him? Why was she…was she just doing this because she was leaving and this was her way of saying good bye?_

_She giggled she actually giggled which was totally out of character in his opinion._

_“You know you’re speaking your thoughts out loud?” Stiles blink and immediately blushed not realizing that he was doing that,”_

_“As for why I did it…well I’m awake, and you said that the next time you place your lips on mine I better be awake,”_

_Stiles couldn’t help but smile a little._

He looked deeper into the memories and saw them sitting down on the swings laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. He saw them lying down on the grass watching the stars and trying to name consolations that they knew or some that they made up. The nogitsune could see that, that one week with this girl was one of the best weeks of his life that she somehow made his host smile and laugh but she also kept him in line and slapped him whenever he did something to crazy or to stupid.

One memory stood out then the rest, one that made the fox realize why he didn’t want to do anything with the coyote.

The two were lying on her bed both naked and wrapped up in each other with soft loving smiles on their faces.

_“I love you Cora,”_

_“I love you too Stiles and I promise when I come back we’ll be together,”_

_“I’ll hold you onto that,”_

_The two smiled as he lean down and kissed her._

He then looked at the girl and suddenly it clicked, she was the girl he loved, and to top it all off she was Derek’s sister and she was a close friend of Scott’s. The nogitsune couldn’t help but smile; she would be a perfect pawn in his game.

“Cora?” he said her name in shock as if he couldn’t believe that she was actually here.

“Hi Stiles…” she said in a shy voice that didn’t sound like her at all.

The two ran towards each other and embraced one another.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked.

They pulled back as he placed his hands on Cora’s face.

“I-I missed you,” she said softly she once again looked at the ground. Stiles placed a finger under her chin and lifted her up so that she would have no choice but to look into his eyes.

“I missed you too,” he then leaned in to give her a soft kiss but stopped, what if she was sent in by the sheriff or the wolves to trick him? What if she was in on a plan that could possibly kill him?

He pulled back a little and looked at her.

“Did you just got here?” he asked.

“No I mean yes I mean I stopped by your house but you weren’t there so I came here to find Derek but instead I find you,” she said looking at him.

Stiles looked at her and realized that she was telling the truth, so she didn’t know what was going on? Good, she would make a perfect pawn in his game.

“Oh, umm…so how you been?”

Before she could answer the door of the loft opened and in came the sheriff. Both Stiles and Cora turned to look at him.

“Stiles..." he turned and saw that it wasn't only Stiles in the loft.

"Cora” he tried to sound neutral but he knew that Cora’s name came more in the form of a question.

“Sheriff,”

“Dad…”                                                    


	2. the fox and his wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone ^^ here is chapter two of The Fox hunts The Wolf I want to thank everyone who left a comment or a kudos or subscribed to it you guys rock ^^ Also anyone out there who wants to read a good Scott/Stiles story then check out Ravenclaw1991's Forbidden seriously guys that story is freaking amazing !!!

                                                                   [](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/image/79808872817) 

Both Stiles and Cora stared at the sheriff as he entered the loft, he looked at Cora who looked confused as to why he was here before turning to Stiles who tighten his hold on Cora.

He knew that the she-wolf and Stiles were together hell he found them making out in Stiles’ room one night after a long day at work. Of course that was before…John mentally shook his head knowing that now was not the time to be reminiscing on the past he had to focus on helping his son and getting Cora away from him.

John had a feeling that Cora didn’t know what was going on since she was in Stiles’ embrace, still trusting him and not demanding that the evil spirit should get out of her boyfriend’s body.

“Cora, I need you to step away from him now,”

Cora looked at John like he lost his mind. Why would he want her to step away from her boyfriend?

Before she could voice her thoughts Stiles released her he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a weak smile. He then took a few steps back. She turned to face him and saw a sad expression on his face.

“Stiles, are you okay?” she was about to place a hand on his shoulder but the sheriff stepped forward and stood right in front of her.

“Cora right now is not the time to explain but all you need to know is this, that’s not Stiles.”

She looked at the sheriff then back at Stiles.

“What the hell do you mean that’s not Stiles?” she asked trying to sound anger but could hear her voice cracking at the end. Damn hormones.

“Cora, listen to my dad there’s something wrong with me and I don’t want you to get hurt,” his voice cracked at the end as he turned to face his dad.

John held out the hand cuffs and stepped forward.Stiles lifted his hands up so that the sheriff could cuff him.

He took a step back and looked at Stiles who was looking at the cuffs with an odd expression, he then looked up and met Cora’s eyes before looking at the sheriff, giving him a smirk.

“You’re not my son,”

Before Cora could ask what the hell he was talking about she saw Stiles shaking his head a little before ripping the cuffs off his hands like it was nothing she then heard people coming in the loft. Turning around she saw her brother and the Argents entering her (and Derek’s) home.

Stiles looked at the Argent girl as she walked up to him, Cora was starting to get confuse, why the hell was her brother working with the Argents? And more importantly why was Allison looking at Stiles as if she wanted to kill him? Cora saw Allison pulling out a Taser gun she aimed it at him before she fired.

Her eyes widen in fear as realization hit her on what the Argent was planning on doing.

“NO!” before Cora could go to him and protect him (even though she shouldn’t) Stiles surprised her by grabbing the wire and running his hand through it stopping the electrical current from hurting him he then yanked it away from the huntress and threw to the other side.

_“How the hell did he do that?”_

A roaring sound snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked to see her brother charging for Stiles, not caring any more Cora ran up to Derek and grabbed his claw. Derek looked at her and growled at her telling her no ordering her to move out the way before she could say anything Stiles came out of nowhere and yanked him off her, he then slammed Derek’s head on the desk before tossing him to the nearest wall as if he was a rag doll.

Cora was shocked to see that her scrawny (okay not scrawny cause she’s seen him shirtless) boyfriend was able to not only fight Derek but was able to toss him aside without having any kind of trouble.

How the hell did her boyfriend do that? More importantly what has she missed since she was gone?

“You know you’re speaking your thoughts out loud?” she turned to face Stiles who was walking up to her with a soft smile but there was something different about this smile, it seemed more menacing and lacked the warmth that she was used to.

The two heard a clicking sound, turning their heads they saw the elder Argent pointing a gun at Stiles Derek saw this and while a part of him knew this was going to happened another part hoped that it didn’t Stiles was Cora’s mate, she already lost her family, she didn’t need to lose another loved one.

Stiles slowly turned to face Argent before anyone could say anything Cora stood in front of Stiles.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she growled at the hunter.

“Cora listen to me, that’s not Stiles. He’s being possessed by an evil spirit, now step aside so that I can-“

“Can what? Shoot him? You are not going to shoot him!” she yelled at the hunter.

Chris swallowed a lump that was beginning to form, he knew that he had to choose his next words very carefully.

“Cora I know you care about him but please, we’re doing this for his own good,”

Cora was getting angry by the second. For his own good? Killing him, taking him away from her was for his own good? She was not going to lose another loved one, she refused to do so. His family already took away hers she was not about to lose the father of her child.

“Haven’t you and your family done enough? You already took my family from me, you’re not taking him away from us!” she growled at the hunter.

_“Us?”_ Derek thought, was she talking about Scott, John, and herself? Looking at Cora he could see that she wasn’t referring to Scott and the sheriff so if she wasn’t talking about them than who was she talking about. Taking a deep breath Derek could smell something that was off about his baby sister. Looking closely Derek could hear a tiny heart beat coming from his sister. His eyes widen in realization as the tiny heart beat got a little louder and it was the only sound he could hear.

“Argent, please listen to her, don’t do this,” John begged.

Argent glared at the two teens.

“Cora step aside, I don’t mind shooting Stiles you on the other hand-“

“If you want to shoot him then you’ll have to shoot me as well,” she stated Chris lowered his gun down just a little as he stared into the werewolf’s eyes. She wasn’t moving, she was willing to give her life for his. His blue eyes met the nogitsune’s and he could see the fox giving him a huge smile, obviously proud that he had a new protector who was willing to risk her life for him.

He reached for Cora and then wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her towards him making sure that his hands were resting on her stomach.

Cora flushed a little when she felt Stiles’ hands resting on her stomach, this is something she imagine happening when she told him the truth.

_“If only he knew…”_

Derek saw his sister protecting her mate and while he would’ve been proud if the circumstances were different he could see that the nogitsune was just using her as a shield not to mention that she shouldn’t be doing this especially not in her condition.

“Cora, listen to Chris, step away from Stiles.”

He got up and slowly walked over to Chris’ side he didn’t want Cora to get hurt nor did he want to lose the new addition of his family any time soon.

Before she could say something Stiles gently pushed her behind him so that he could stand in front of her as her shield. Chris lifted the gun and then aimed it at Stiles, Cora looked pissed and before she could reposition herself Stiles lifted his arm in order to stop her. He turned to face her and gave her a soft smile before turning back to look at Chris.

“Argent put the gun down,” John begged as he watched the hunter getting ready to pull the trigger.

“Why? I’ve done it before werewolves, berserkers, I could easily add a nogitsune to the list,”

Cora could feel her eyes watering she wanted to defend Stiles but she could easily tell that he didn’t want that from her.

_‘Damn you Stilinski,’_

She then heard another clicking sound and looked to see John pointing his own gun to Chris.

Stiles pouted his lips in the shape of an ‘o’ as his eyes widen in mock surprise as he tilted his head in a fox matter.

“You’re not gonna shoot my son,”

“You said it yourself sheriff that’s not your son,”

“Put it down,” the sheriff demanded.

Argent didn’t look like he was going to budge.

“Put it down,”

“Dad he’s gonna shot me,” Stiles said his voice cracking at the end as he looked at his father with a teary expression.

The sheriff and Cora looked Stiles, Cora looked like she was ready to burst into tears while the sheriff tried to send her a reassuring smile even though he knew he was failing before turning back to Argent.

“He’s gonna kill me,” Stiles said nervously as he took Cora’s hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze

“Don’t listen to him John,”

“Put it down,”

“Argent put the gun down now! Or I swear I’ll pull your tongue out your throat!” Cora shouted she could feel the tears running down her eyes and she didn’t care if anyone saw or not the only thing she cared about was protecting her mate. Stiles just squeezed her hand he then gave her a soft smile and this time Cora felt that warm tingling sensation she always felt whenever he gave her that special smile before looking at Argent.

“Pull the trigger,” he said.

“What?” Cora asked looking at Stiles with shocked and bewilderment.

“Shoot me,”

“Argent you listen to me you put the gun down now!”

Cora glared at the hunter trying to send a silent message, promising him that if he hurt Stiles she would kill him without a second thought.

“Put it down, put it down Argent”

“Shoot me!”

“Argent you listen to me and put the gun down now!”

“Shoot me!”

“Dad,” the huntress said looking at her father.

Argent looked like he wasn’t going to budge as the sheriff continue to yell at him to put the gun down.

“Strife,” Allison whispered as she looked at the arguing duo.

“Guys stop! She shouted as both fathers turned to look at her.

“Don’t you see this is exactly what he wants, we’re giving him exactly what he wants,” she said looking at the bickering parents.

“Not exactly,” they all turned to look at him.

“I was hoping Scott would be here, but since he’s not you’re not going to kill me,” Stiles turned to face the window he took a few steps backwards with Cora in toe as he pulled them behind the hunters, human, and wolf.

“You’re going to protect us,” Cora saw Stiles looking at the window as it got dark outside, she could see a few shadowy figures appearing in front of her.

“What are they?” she asked softly she doubted anyone heard her.

“Oni,” Stiles said not missing a beat. Before she could ask any more questions she heard guns being fired, turning around she saw Argent and John shooting the shadowy figures while Derek wolfed out and charged for them along with Allison.

Cora could see that nothing was happening to the shadowy figures or Oni as Stiles called them that the bullets and Derek’s claws were just going through them.

Before she could go and help her brother out Stiles grabbed her hand and waved a finger at her. He then pulled her away from the fight as the two ran outside the building.

Stiles dragged her to the parking lot and saw that she parked a motorcycle.

“Let’s go,” he said as he hopped on the bike and waited for Cora to get on.

“What about Derek?” she asked nervously even though she was kinda mad at him for not protecting Stiles she still didn’t want to leave him alone.

“Cora right now they’re a bunch of dangerous men who would hurt not only me but you as well so please get on and I’ll explain on the way,”

A part of Cora wanted to refuse him, he may look like her Stiles but there was something different about him and she knew that she shouldn’t trust him so easily but if she left Stiles’ body alone with whoever this nogitsune was he might do some serious damage to him, so against her better judgment Cora hopped on the bike and the two drove off to God knows where.

What the fox didn’t see was Cora sending a quick text to the one person she knew would help her without harming Stiles.

**XxXxX**

By the time Scott and Kira arrived at the loft they found everyone sitting around looking like they had their ass handed to them.

“What happened?” Kira asked as she ran to Allison’s side and helped her to her feet.

Scott looked at Derek and the other two males demanding an explanation.

“Stiles was here,” John said.

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” he growled out the last part. If any of them hurt his brother he would rip someone’s throat out.

“No in fact it was the other way around,” Chris said bitterly.

“The Oni appeared and tried to attack Stiles but he got away when we were fighting,” Allison said as she walked up to him.

Scott looked at her before nodding his head, he then turned to face Derek who had a worried look on his face.

“Derek, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Derek’s eyes met Scott’s. Derek knew that Scott and Cora got close over the last week before they left Beacon Hills and during that small amount of time he, Stiles, and Cora became real close to one another and knew that they still kept in contact while they were on the road but when Derek came back he told Cora not to communicate with anyone until he himself contacted her.

He remembered the night on Halloween Scott asked for her and said that he had so much to tell her but he informed the young Alpha that right now wasn’t the best time to talk to her and even though Scott didn’t like it he agreed.

Now how was he supposed to tell him the truth? Especially with the sheriff here? Now he knew why Cora was so eager to get rid of him. He also couldn’t help but kick himself for not realizing sooner if he did he would have dragged her ass here with him so that she would know what was going on and she wouldn’t be in the situation that she was currently in.

“Cora’s back,” he said looking at the Alpha.

Scott’s eyes widen before he looked around.

“Where is she? Is she okay? Does she know? Crap she knows doesn’t she? She’s pissed off at me for not telling her right?”

“Scott-“

“Shit if she’s pissed off at me then that means I’m dead!” Scott started to pace back and forth worriedly.

If he was honest with himself he rather face the Alpha Pack, the darach, and the Oni at the same time then the youngest Hale.

Cora was a thousand times scarier than her brother…and that’s saying something.

“Scott!” Derek shouted snapping the young wolf out of his babbling.

Said wolf stopped pacing around before he turned to face the older wolf.

“She doesn’t know, about any of this,”

“Then where is she?” if she didn’t know about any of this then it was best that Scott informed her on this even though he knew he was going to get his tongue ripped out of his mouth.

“She’s with Stiles,” he said letting it sink in for a while.

Scott thought about what Derek said before his eyes widen in fear.

_No, no, no, no, no! She couldn’t be with Stiles if she was with Stiles than that meant that the nogitsune would try to hurt her, hell he might use her to hurt Stiles, himself, or Derek! Or worse he might convince Cora to hurt other people for him!_

“Yeah I think I got that when he used her as a shield as for the being use part…I don’t know maybe not, since Cora isn’t that stupid,”

Scott looked at Derek before realizing that he just voiced his thoughts out loud that was something he and Cora picked up from…Stiles.

“I hope your right,”

“That’s not even the worse,” he said.

Everyone looked at Derek.

“What do you mean?” he asked what could be worse than his best friend having his other best friend (it was a long fun/emotional week for the three of them) held captive.

He looked at Scott and wasn’t sure if he should tell them in front of Stiles’ dad but…might as well do it now then later.

“She’s pregnant Scott, Cora’s pregnant with Stiles’ baby,”

Scott eyes widen in fear Cora…was pregnant with his niece or nephew? They were with Stiles…no not Stiles they were with the nogitsune and that meant...Scott growled before he turned to go outside.

“Scott where are you going?” Kira asked.

“I’m going to find the nogitsune, get one of my best friends and niece or nephew away from that monster and then I’m gonna find a way to get that thing out of my brother’s body,” he said as he walked out of the building.

However he only got a few steps out before his phone buzzed, taking it out he saw that he had a message from Cora.

_“Scott wit Stiles, something’s wrong. I’ll text you if anything happens but please Scott…if I text you to come than come alone…I don’t trust Argent,”_

He nodded his head before sending her a message.

_“Cora don’t trust Stiles, he’s not who you think he is. Please text me where you are so that I can come over and get you,”_

**With Stiles and Cora**

Stiles stopped at an old motel before the two stepped off the bike. Stiles walked up to a room with Cora following close behind.

He opened the door and gently pushed her inside.

Cora sat down on the bed as she looked at Stiles, said boy came up to her and placed a warm loving kiss on her forehead, like he used to do. That action alone broke her heart even more now that she had time to think Cora knew that whoever this was, it wasn’t Stiles.

“I’ll be back I have…something to take care of, do you need anything?” he asked with a loving tone.

_“Yes, my Stiles!”_

“No, I’m okay,”

“You’re not hungry?” she was about to say no but then she remembered about her little nibblet that was growing inside her and even though her baby’s father was acting different that didn’t mean that she should starve herself.

“Umm…actually I can go for a pizza?” she asked looking at him with a hopeful expression.

Stiles smiled at her before he kissed her cheek.

“Sure thing, pepperoni stuff crust right?”

She just nodded her head and gave him a soft smile before she gave him a quick peck on the lips, even though she knew that he wasn’t Stiles she had to act like she didn’t know what was going on.

Stiles gave her a smile before he left the building and Cora alone with her thoughts.

Now that she was alone she had time to think. Cora laid down on the bed as she thought about what happened back at the loft. Stiles did things that no ordinary human should be able to do, lifting Derek up like he weigh no more than a mere feather stopping Allison’s Taser gun with his bare hand and not being affected by it at all.

Cora rested her hands on her belly as she tried so hard not to break down and cry. Right now she needed to be strong not just for herself but for her baby and Stiles. Cora felt her phone buzzing before pulling it out. It was message from Scott.

_“Cora don’t trust Stiles, he’s not who you think he is. Please text me where you are so that I can come over and get you,”_

She reread the message three times before she thought about what she should do. If she went with Scott than she wouldn’t have any chance to save Stiles but she would find out more about what happened to him. If she stayed she might be able to come up with a plan to save Stiles but she would also be endangering her unborn child.

_“What do I do? Do I stay with Stiles? Or do I text Scott and tell him where I am?”_

Two choices that were difficult to choose and she wasn’t sure which one to pick all she knew was whatever she chose to do she would get hurt in the end…

_Flashback_

_There was an awkward silence between the two before Stiles broke the awkwardness._

_“So…are you…you know busy?”_

_Cora blinked before she realized what Stiles was doing. She tapped her chin and pretended to be deep in thought._

_“Hmm…not that I know of why?” she asked sounding innocent before Stiles smiled at her._

_“Would you I don’t know want to go on a date with me? Not that you have to I mean consider it as a date you can consider it as two best friends hanging out but then again that might be awkward since you and I just kissed but that might mean that your only doing-mmh,”_

_He couldn’t help but relax as Cora’s lips pressed against his lips before she pulled back._

_“Well that’s one nice way to shut you up, where do you want to go?”_

_“We can go ice skating?” he suggested._

_Cora thought about what he asked and nodded her head, she’s never been ice skating so this could be fun._

_“And after that we can come back to my place and watch a Doctor Who marothon?” she asked._

_Stiles jaw dropped._

_“You watch Doctor Who?”_

_“Only the first two seasons, Rose was by far my favorite,” she said smiling._

_“What? Have you not seen the other five seasons? Amy Pond? Donna Noble?”_

_Cora giggled before she shook her head._

_“Nope,”_

_“Oh my god we have to catch you up on so much screw the ice skating you and I are going to spend the rest of this day catching you up on Doctor Who! Allons-y” he grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. Cora couldn’t stop laughing even when he sat down next to her she did however stopped when he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a nice tender kiss before he pulled back._

_“Your right that is a nice way to shut you up,” he said winking at her, Cora blushed before she cuddle next to Stiles who wrapped his arms around her as the two watched the tenth doctor meeting Donna Noble for the first time._

_Cora lean her head against his shoulder while Stiles rested his ontop of her head. This was perfect, it may not be something flashy or expensive but it was nice and private just the two of them with no prying eyes._

_The two were laughing make comments here and there and eventually they started talking about their past. Stiles told Cora about his mom and how she was while Cora shared some stories of her own mother with him it wasn’t long before the two were lying down on Stiles bed and just staring at the ceiling. Stiles had his arm wrapped around Cora’s waist while Cora was resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She loved that sound, it meant that he was alive, it meant that he was here and not some figment of her imagination._

_Before she knew Cora had fallen asleep while Stiles tucked them in with his comforter._

_He then bend down and kissed the top of Cora’s head._

_“Good night, my amber eye angel,” he whispered softly so he wouldn’t disturb her. What he didn’t see was Cora’s lips turning into a soft smile as she snuggled closer to Stiles._ _Stiles felt Cora snuggling deeper into his embrace making the young man smile as he held her tighter almost as if he was afraid that if he let go she would disappeared and he wasn't ready to let go hell he doubt he'd ever be ready to let her go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should she do guys ??? Tell Scott where she is or stay with Stiles and try to help him out ??? what to do what to do ???  
> Updates for this story and Keremy's past will be this Friday and/or Saturday ^^  
> You can also find me on tumblr for news on my stories ^^  
> http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/


	3. don't trust the enemy...but who is the enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is pissed about Allison dying ??? I swear I was balling my eyes out :'( but don't worry she won't die here...or will she ??? hmm who knows ^^ I want to thank everyone who kudos and Ravenclaw1991 for the idea of what Cora should do hope you guys enjoyed this ^^ also I want to thank my best friend Maggie for the amazing covers that she's done for the previous chapter and this one beautiful love ^^  
> Another note I am sorry but due to my stupidity Keremy's past won't be updated until Tuesday I promise you guys that it'll be long and worth the wait now enough on my babbling on with the show ^^  
> Also the name of the song used for this fic is call close my eyes to see haroula rose

                                                                 [](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/image/80374822543)

Cora looked at her phone as if by some miracle her answers would appear on the stupid device. She didn’t want to leave Stiles alone with whatever possessed him. Chris called it a nogitsune, she wasn’t familiar with what that was but it sounded close to kitsune. Was Stiles possessed by a fox? If he is then why him, out of everyone in Beacon Hills why Stiles? Why did that fox have to take over her boyfriend’s body?

Placing her hands on her belly Cora took a deep breath she knew what she had to do and there was no doubt in her mind that it was going to break her heart. Picking up her phone Cora send a quick text to Scott telling him what he needed to know.

**With Stiles/the Nogitsune**

She entered the basement as she walked down the stairs and straight to the wall that once held the body of the man she thought she loved. She kneeled down as she lifted the broken pieces of the wall and put them together.

“Why that kanji?” the kitsune jumped as she turned around to stare at the nogitsune.

 ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune walked up to Noshiko who glared at him as if he was the scum of the earth.

“Why self?”

She didn’t answered instead she just continue to glare at him making him laugh.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen you,” Stiles said as he stared into Noshiko’s cold black eyes.

“Not that long,” she said glaring at the dark fox.

Said fox just smiled as he stared behind the fox and looked at the dead body that was currently resting.

“I see your reminiscing on our time together, I missed those days. The days were you were so madly in love with me you were too blind to see what I really was,”

“I was a foolish child back then, it won’t happen again,”

Stiles just smirked at the kitsune as he walked up to her he looked behind her at his old body before turning to face her with a smirk.

“So you told your kit about what happened but did you tell her the _entire_ story or did you just tell her your version?”

Judging Noshiko’s expression the nogitsune got his answer. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head.

He turned his back towards her and started walking a few feet away from her before he started to laugh a little.

“Why am I not surprise?”

He turned around and threw his arms in the air not giving the kitsune a chance to answer.

“Oh that’s right,” he pointed at her and his smirk turned into a hard glare.

“Because you and your kind are always making yourselves look like innocent by standers and us nogitsunes look like the horrible creatures you paint us out to be,”

“I’m not the one killing people,” Noshiko said defending herself against the dark fox.

Stiles just smiled in a foxy matter.

“No, you’re just the one who aims the gun and tells it where to shoot, face it Noshi, I may be a trickster and I may kill people but unlike you, I can admit to what and who I am, you on the other hand are always looking to place the blame on someone.”

Noshiko just glared at him and ignored the nickname that he gave to her when she thought he genially cared for her and of his thoughts on her.

“You know I will stop you and if I can’t kill you I’ll kill the only thing that you actually care about,”

The nogitsune stared at her; he tilted his head in a fox matter silently asking her to continue.

“The oni showed me that you were protecting a girl and that girl is a wolf; so I have to ask, why are you protecting her what’s in it for you?” she asked as she pulled out her last tail.

Stiles just smirked as he walked up to Noshiko he then grabbed Noshiko’s hand and twisted forcing her to release her last tail he then backed up away from her before he stabbed himself on his side and cut himself open.

“What have you doing?” she asked with fear in her voice forgetting about her first question.

The nogitsune looked at her with a cold hard look.

“Chaos has come again,”

His body twisted around allowing the flies that were inside his body to come out of him.

The flies surrounded Noshiko as she swatted them away trying to get them away from her after a few short minutes the files were gone and so was the nogitsune.

**Beacon Hills Hospital**

It flew around looking for its host it saw a lot of people but none of them were the ones it wanted he then spotted the Alpha’s mom and saw her placing a folder in a plastic container when it saw the name he went inside the room.

It landed on the boy’s arms before it crawled up inside the wound of the boy’s arm and entered the small opening.

Isaac’s eyes opened revealing his golden werewolf eyes…

**With Cora**

_The rain falls over me_  
The river runs to the sea   
Dream of peace as the way   
But we wake and fight every day   
We want to be free from the chains

She sat down on the bed staring into nothingness, she could hear a motorcycle pulling up and parking on the side of the road. She heard someone’s footsteps climbing up the stairs before opening the door.

Cora looked up and met the eyes of her friend then without warning the hugged each other as tight as they possibly could well Scott tried not to hurt her or the baby when they pulled apart Scott was expecting a lot of things but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Cora to flat out punch him in the face.

“Ow what the hell was that for?”

“You know _exactly_ what that was for,” she said in a calm tone that it had Scott bobbing his head really that Cora was surprise that it didn’t come off.

“Okay, let’s head out I have a feeling that Stiles isn’t going to stay out late,” she said.

Scott looked at her with concern.

“Did he say where he was going?”

She shook her head.

“All he said was he had some things to take care of and that he’ll be back with pizza,” she couldn’t help but scoff and roll her eyes, her possessed mate was out there probably hurting someone and would come back with food and act like nothing happened.

Scott didn’t say anything instead he opted to look at Cora; taking in her scent he realized that she did smell different. She smelled like her usual scent but it was also mixed in with Stiles’ scent and he didn’t have to say anything to know that it was because of the baby.

“You’re pregnant,” he said softly.

Cora’s eyes widen a bit before she turned to face Scott.

“How-“

“Derek and I could smell Stiles’ scent on you but it was mixed in with your own, plus I can hear the tiny heart beat which reminds me, how is that even possible?” he couldn’t help but ask she wasn’t gone for that long so how was he able to hear it’s heart beat?

Cora giggled at Scott’s cute expression; she then removed her over size hoody that she was wearing and showed Scott her belly which had a tiny baby bump. Cora laughed a little when she saw Scott’s face, he looked like a fish out of water.

“Werewolf pregnancy is shorter than human pregnancy,”

Scott just nodded his head as he placed his hand on her belly with a soft smile, he couldn’t believe that he was going to be an uncle!

“So how long do we got until little Stiles is out?” he asked with enthusiastic.

“Little Stiles?” she asked with a raised eye brow.

“Yeah, you know it’s gonna be a boy right?”

“And if it’s a girl?”

“Then it’s a girl but we both know it’s a boy,” he said shrugging his shoulders and giving her a small smile.

Cora rolled her eyes.

“That’s where your wrong McCall I’m having a girl,”

“No you’re not,”

“Yes I am,”

“Nope it’s a boy, I know because you’re having Stiles’ kid and he’s gonna have an awesome uncle teaching him how to play lacrosse,” he said patting her stomach.

Cora just rolled her eyes.

“Okay McCall but if I’m having a girl your baby sitting for six months any six months that I want, deal?”

“Alright but when he comes out I get to dress him up for all the holidays,” he said smiling at her as he removed his hands from her tummy.

Cora rolled her eyes before looking at her stomach and placing a hand on it.

“About four months,”

“Hmm?”

“That’s how long my little nibblet is going to be inside of me, four months.”

Scott looked at her than at her belly.

“Well let’s hope that Stiles is around to see him,” Scott said. The two were silent for a moment before Cora quickly wiped her eyes.

“We should get going, Stiles would be here any minute and I don’t want him to hurt you or the baby I know he’d never do that but…I just have the feeling that whatever is inside him won’t hesitate to hurt you,”

Scott nodded his head in understanding he then gestured her to follow him outside so that the two could leave.

Both teens hopped on the bike and drove away hoping that the two could come up with a way to save their Stiles.

 _So we leave for more of the same  
_ _The world goes by But I,_  
I stay inside Where I'll be anything

**Derek’s loft**

Everyone was staring into nothing thinking back to what Derek just told them.

John looked like someone just punched him in the gut; his son…his 17 year old son was going to be a father? A part of him wanted to be disappointed in his son for not being careful but…he spent some time with Cora and Stiles and it was clear to the sheriff that the two cared for one another they reminded him a bit like Claudia and himself. But were they ready for a baby, especially with the nogitsune possessing his son? A part of him was excited to be a grandfather sure it was too soon but with all the craziness going on he needed something innocent something that hasn’t been tainted by anything.

Derek looked at the sheriff who looked scared, nervous, and finally happy. The wolf didn’t blamed him for looking like that hell even Derek was shock actually he was more pissed that his sister was pregnant and he didn’t even figured it out but at the same time even though he wanted to be mad at his sister for not being careful he couldn’t help but feel a bit excited, his family was growing and now he’ll be an uncle not only that but he made a vow that he’ll protect this baby from anything, he will not let it be tainted by anything including the nogitsune.

Allison just continue to stare into nothing she really couldn’t know what to feel yes Scott and Stiles have grown to like the youngest Hale but her and Cora never really talked or got to know each other a part of her understood reasons for wanting to avoid the young huntress since her aunt was the reason why Cora’s family is dead and she and her father were hunters. Of course Cora did thank her for saving them during their fight against the alphas and for helping Derek, Isaac, and Scott when she and Boyd were on a killing rampage. But she was pregnant, with one of her closest friend’s baby, not only that but if the nogitsune found out…Allison couldn’t help but shiver a little, there was no doubt in her mind that if the fox ever found that out he would do something to hurt Cora.

Chris couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though he wouldn’t shoot Cora he still couldn’t help but feel some sort of guilt knowing that he was pointing a gun at a pregnant woman, sure he didn’t know until now but the guilt was still fresh in his mind.

Kira stared at everyone she was really confuse and didn’t know what to do a part of her wanted to ask who this Cora girl was but one look at them and she could easily tell that they were all lost in their own thoughts. She wondered how close Scott and Cora were she could easily see that he cared about her but not in a romantically way more like a brother and sister way. As for Stiles and her well Kira could tell that they were probably together since she wasn’t here and Derek told Scott that the nogitsune took her also she can’t forget the little fact that she was having a baby.

The door to the loft opened and in came Scott and Cora.

Derek was the first up and ran towards the two wolves. He wrapped Cora in his arms who was shocked for a second or two before she wrapped her own arms around him. A part of her wanted to cry and tell him what was going on and what she was feeling but another part just wanted to rest for a while and allow her big brother to comfort her, just like he did when they were kids.

When they pulled back the two made eye contact and Cora didn’t have to ask if he knew, the look on his face said it all.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked a bit hurt and confused as to why his sister wouldn’t tell him the two were actually getting pretty close while they were on the road and it sort of hurt that she would keep this from him.

“I was scared,” she said. It was true, she was scared of Derek’s reaction and more importantly she was scared that if she told him he would have told her to get rid of her baby now thinking about it she wanted to slap herself silly. Derek would never do that, sure he’d be disappointed in her but he would never tell her to get rid of her baby.

Derek looked at his sister before he lean forward and kissed her forehead.

“It’s okay, I understand.” And he did, if the situation was reverse and he got a girl pregnant he too would be scared to tell someone.

Cora smiled gratefully at her brother and was thankful that he didn’t judge her like most people would have.

John came up to her and gave her a small smile before Cora launched herself at him. The sheriff hugged her and told her that it’s alright and that they will get through this together.

Cora just nodded her head as she pulled back. Everyone got up and walked up to her.

“Umm…hi you don’t know me but I’m Kira,” Kira said sounding a bit shy and nervous.

Cora looked at the girl and realized that she was a fox. Before she could say anything she stopped herself. Kira may be a fox but that didn’t mean that she could be one of the few that are trying to kill Stiles she may be one of the few that is trying to save him.

Extending her hand Cora gave her a shy smile in return.

“Cora,”

“Nice to meet you,”

“Likewise,”

There was an awkward silence between the two girls when Kira blurted out,

“So your pregnant,” she immediately covered her mouth with her hand as she turned a bright red.

Cora looked at the young fox like she lost her mind.

“Uhh…yeah I am,”

“That’s nice I mean besides the whole fact that your baby’s father is possessed by an evil fox, not that it isn’t his fault I mean I’m pretty sure he didn’t want to be and if he wasn’t I’m sure he’d be happy that you and him are having a little boy or girl,”

Cora couldn’t help but laugh a little. She reminded her of Stiles.

“I mean I always wanted a baby and you’re not the first teenage girl to get pregnant and I’m pretty sure if I was in your shoes I’d be worried about my boyfriend being possessed,”

“Okay now that the fox and wolf met we need to decide what to do,” Scott said getting down to business and stopping Kira from babbling.

Said girl looked at him and gave him a grateful smile while Cora just shook her head with an amusment look on her face while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

“I think it’s best if Cora rested at someone else’s house,” Derek said looking at his sister.

“Why is that?” she asked.

“Cora, the first place that the nogitsune would come looking for you is here, I think that you should stay with me just to make sure you and the baby are safe,” Scott said.

He may have failed to protect his brother but he wasn’t going to fail protecting Stiles’ girlfriend and his child. That’s something he won’t allow.

Cora looked at her brother who just nodded his head in agreement with Scott. Something told her that these two were going to become overprotective with her until the threat of the nogitsune was over.

She rolled her eyes and just nodded her head even though what she wanted to do was go back to that motel room and see if Stiles has returned.

“Alright, let’s all head home from the looks of things we all need a good night’s rest,”

Everyone nodded their heads and headed out but not before Cora gave Derek a hug and a kiss on the cheek

“I love you,” she whispered, she never got the chance to say when she was here and now she was going to say it as much as she possibly could.

Derek hugged her back before whispering he loved her to and releasing her he than handed her her backpack that she must have forgotten that she left it here when she entered the loft.

She, Scott, and Kira headed out along with the Argents and the sheriff.

 _I close my eyes to see_  
We want to feel the sun on our faces   
But fear its greatness   
Let's row our boats to shore   
We'll go where no one's alone anymore

**XxXxX**

Allison and her father entered their home both in silence not really knowing what to say.

“Dad,” her father stopped before he turned to face his daughter.

“Where you really going to pull the trigger on Stiles?” she asked hoping that the answer would be a no.

Chris looked at his daughter before he turned around and face the wall.

“To be honest I’m not sure,”

“Well check the firing pin,”

Allison looked at him before nodding her head. Chris couldn’t help but feel a sense a pride.

“You removed it?”

That’s why the women are the leaders in our family, get some sleep sweetheart,”

Allison nodded her head before she entered her room. Once she was inside she spotted Isaac sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she approached him. Isaac turned to face her.

“I thought I come and see you,” he said turning to look at her.

You didn’t just walk out of the hospital did you?” she asked as she took his face in his hands.

“It’s okay I feel a lot better,” he said giving her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll heal,” he said cupping her face.

“Giving you the alarm code was a bad idea,” she said nervously.

“Maybe,” he lean forward and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips a kiss she was happy to return.

**Derek’s loft**

Derek spilled the pieces onto the chess board yes he was worried about his sister but right now he had to focus on bigger things and that’s figuring out Stiles game.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked as he approached the younger wolf.

More importantly why aren’t you healing?”

Derek crane his neck to see the cut he recived from one of the Oni.

“It’s from one of their swords, it’ll heal.

“By playing chess?” Peter asked sarcastically.

“Back in his room stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces if this is a game to him than I need to figure out the plays,” he said setting up the pieces.

“It’s not so easy to do when it’s a game without rules,”

Derek looked up to meet his uncle’s eyes before turning his attention back on the board.

“What does that mean?”

“You’re dealing with the kind of spirit that’s lived to long to play by any rules it’s a fox spirit it chose to become human. Supposedly that something they can only do only about a 100 years if a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass than a nogitsune which is a dark kitsune is a freaking disaster besides, chess is Stiles game it’s not the game of an a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor and put something on that before it gets infected.”

What neither wolf saw was a fly entering the wound that Derek had.

**Scott’s home**

Scott, Cora, and Kira entered the home before retreating Scott send both Kira and Cora to the guest room that wasn’t being used by Isaac.

Cora laid down on the bed while she stared at the ceiling Kira laid down next to her. A part of her just wanted to run and never look back but she knew if she did she wouldn’t be able to save Stiles.

“It’ll be okay,” Kira said.

Cora turned to face her.

“How do you know?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“Because you love him, and as cliché as this is going to sound I know that your love and your child will be able to save him,”

Cora couldn’t help but smile at the girl before nodding her head in understanding.

“Thanks,”

“You’re welcome,”

“You might want to get that recorded Kira,” both girls jumped before they turned to look at Scott leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“It’s not every day that a Hale ends up thanking you,”

Cora glared at the boy before she tossed a pillow at him.

“Shut up,” she mumbled making the Alpha laugh a little.

“What are you doing here?” Kira asked.

“I came to check on you guys make sure that nothing comes and attacks you,”

Both girls just rolled their eyes.

“Scott we’re not damsels in distress, we’re a wolf and a fox, capable of taking care of ourselves,”

Kira nodded her head in agreement.

Scott just rolled his eyes as he placed himself on the couch.

“I was talking about little Stiles,” he said as he got himself comfortable on the couch.

Both girls immediately blushed and just ignored the wolf.

“Something tells me that if it’s a girl she won’t be dating till she’s 17,”

“Cora, with me, Derek, Stiles, and Isaac she’ll die a virgin!” Scott said not liking the idea of his future niece dating. This is why he was hoping for a boy, that way he could teach him how to be good with the ladies.

Cora just rolled her eyes while Kira laughed.

“Don’t worry Cora; we can help her sneak out of her room so that she can go on dates.” Cora laughed and agreed with the fox.

“You know, I actually like you,”

Kira smiled and nodded her head.

“Likewise,”

The two just smiled before they got into a conversation about babies and getting to know each other.

“Hey you know I’m standing right here,” Scott said trying to get the girls attention.

Both girls turned to face him.

“Aww, the big bad wolf is getting jealous,” Kira said in a baby tone making Cora laugh.

Scott glared at the two.

“Hey now you know how I felt when you and Stiles had your bro nights now me and Kira will be having our own nights together,”

The two girls just laughed at Scott’s pouty face before Cora felt a small kick.

“Oh,” she immediately placed her hands on her stomach.

“What? What’s wrong Kira asked Scott was by her side.

Cora couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed Kira’s hand and placed it on her stomach, Kira felt a small kick before she smiled and looked at Scott.

“It’s kicking, the baby’s kicking,” she said with the brightest smile on her face.

Scott immediately placed his hand on her tummy and the kick got stronger. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Wow…he’s kicking,” he said feeling a bit emotional wishing that Stiles was here so he could feel his baby’s kick. Looking up he could see that Cora was thinking the same thing.

“Hey,” she looked up to meet his eyes.

“We’ll get him back, I promise.”

Cora just smiled and nodded her head. Kira placed her hand on top of Scott’s and Cora couldn’t help but place her own above Kira’s.

Her baby’s kicks were getting stronger and she knew what that meant.

“It’s happy, he’s with his pack…or at least part of his pack, my baby is happy,” she said sounding emotional.

“Don’t worry, soon he’ll have all of his pack with him and he’ll be even more happy and more energetic,” Scott said reassuring her.

“Yeah he’ll be like a mini Stiles,”

As soon as Kira said that both Scott and Cora shuddered a little.

“Great I’m going to be dealing with a hyperactive baby,”

“Well at least now Stiles will get it worse since he was always annoying us,” Scott said making Cora and Kira laugh a little.

The she wolf couldn’t help but smile at her friend and her new friend. She was happy that she was here now all she needed was Stiles, her brothers (Isaac and Derek), and Lydia (and even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud Allison as well) and this moment would be perfect but for now, she’ll settle for this.

Scott looked at the baby bump and made a promise that he will save Stiles that he’ll do everything in his power to make sure that Stiles comes back alive if not for him, Cora, or his dad then for his child.

 _The world goes by But I,_  
I stay inside Where we can be anything   
I close my eyes to see

**The next day**

Kira had to leave but promised to return as soon as possible while Cora and Scott helped his mom make breakfast they already informed Melissa about what happened and Cora’s condition so of course his mom was happy and promised that she would help in any way she can. Scott also informed Cora about what was going on who in returned just growled and tossed a glass cup to the wall. Of course they forgave her when she said sorry and didn’t blame her for her reaction.

Cora could see that Scott’s mom was happy to finally hear some good news and Cora was not going to ruin her moment so when she suggested that if indeed she has a girl she is painting the room into a nice pink color Cora just smiled and nodded her head knowing full well that it was going to happened especially when Lydia finds out.

**with Lydia and Adian**

Lydia and Adian pulled up into the parking lot to see Stiles still body lying on the ground.

The banshee got out and ran towards her friend while Adian followed her. He stood in front of her and lifted his arm not allowing her to get any further. Neither of the two noticed a fly coming up to them and entering Aidian through his ear canal.

The wolf quickly lifted him up and put him in the car and drove off to Scott’s house.

Lydia made a quick call to Scott’s home telling him that they were on their way. What neither wolf nor banshee noticed was the small smirk that was forming on Stiles’ face.

**Scott’s house**

“Put him on the couch,” Scott said as he and Adian led Stiles towards the living room.

Deaton, Cora, and Melissa surrounded Stiles while Lydia stood next to Cora and wrapped her arms around the girl.

When they got there Cora answered the door and Lydia screamed in happiness before hugging her friend and telling her she missed her. Lydia then saw her baby bump and gave her a look that said ‘they’ll talk about this later,’ before they told them about finding Stiles in the middle of the road.

Now they were all in the living room looking at Stiles.

“Guys this is crazy he needs to be in the hospital,” Melissa said.

“Mom, remember the last time he went to the hospital,” Scott said looking at his mom.

Deaton lifted his shirt to see the open wound that Stiles gave himself.

“Doesn’t look like he’s bleeding, it looks like he’s healing,”

“You mean like us?”

“That’s good, right?” Cora asked looking at him.

“For him yes, for us…” he didn’t finish he didn’t need to as he turned to look at Stiles along with everyone.

_You call my name  
But I've gone away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be until either Thursday or Friday IDK yet. well tell me what you guys think also should Cora have a boy girl or both ??? till next time
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out ^_~


	4. hush little baby secrets are everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a secret to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I promised a Friday update but something came up and I am truly sorry I hope this makes up for it ^^ any ways I am working on my sciles fanfics and the good news is that I am almost done with them. Bad news is I won't be able to update until Friday but don't worry I promise you guys it'll be worth the wait ^^

**[ ](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/image/85639421277) **

**A few weeks ago**

Lydia and Allison were sitting in the car as they both stare at the pictures.

“How could we not have seen this? They look alike!” Allison asked nervously.

“Because they are related Allison, even if we did see it, we’d just thought that it was because they were blood,”

“Well they’re blood alright, just not the type of blood we thought they were,”

Lydia didn’t say anything she just kept staring at the photos.

“Guess now we know why he was so overprotective,” Lydia said as Allison started the car and drove the two home.

**Present time**

The group continue to stare at Stiles wondering what to do with him.

“Well if we’re not gonna kill him why don’t we just tie him down with some really big chains?” Aiden asked.

Cora glared at the ex-alpha, she didn’t know why he was still here or why everyone decided to give them a second chance, just before she could snap at Aiden Deaton stepped forward.

“I might have something more affective,”

The vet pulled out a small tube full of some type of venom; he then looked at Scott who looked at Aiden and the two wolves walk up to the possess human. Scott and Aiden grabbed Stiles and open his mouth while Deaton walked over to the human and placed some of the liquid in his mouth as soon as the liquid enter his mouth ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune chose that moment to wake up.

He reached for Aiden and grabbed the omega by the neck with a sick smile place on his face. Cora was about to reach for him but Lydia’s arm on her own stopped her from moving closer to Stiles.

“Get him off me, get him off me,”

Scott was able to pull ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune off of Aiden while ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune felt his hand becoming numb. ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune stared at it for a few seconds before dropping it on the couch.

“Kanima venom nice touch,” ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune lean back on the couch as he stared at the ex-alpha who growled at him.

“You know how they say twins can feel it when the other one’s in pain you didn’t lose that talent did you? Oh I hope not your gonna need it,”

Both Aiden and Scott looked at one another before turning to look at ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune.

“Okay I’ll give a little hint, Ethan’s at the school.”

“Go,” Scott order him. Aiden quickly ran out of the house as fast as he could. ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune couldn’t help but laugh at the wolf, the laugh wasn’t the same carefree one that Cora came to love but a crueler one that sent shivers down her spine.

“Oh I hope he gets there in time I like the twins,”

He turned his head to face the group of werewolves, banshee, and humans,

“Short tempers, homicidal compulsions they’re a lot more fun than you bocomonos trying to save the world every day.

He then turned to look at Cora, his eyes travel down to her belly where he could see a small bump being form, he listen carefully and could hear two small little heart beats.

“So, the little wolf is pregnant with a kit huh? Is that why you came back? Hoping to find your boyfriend and tell him the ‘good’ news? Were you surprise to realize that I wasn’t really your mate? That I was possessing your precious mate, I wonder how he’ll feel when he finds out that his little girlfriend ran the minute she found out she was pregnant with his kid,”

Ordinarily Cora would never take crap from anyone and she would usually punch them in the mouth but this wasn’t anyone, this was Stiles and even though this really wasn’t her Stiles Cora couldn’t bring to hurt him. Cora didn’t say anything instead she settled for wrapping her arms around her stomach in a weak attempt to protect her cub from this monster who was wearing her mate’s face.

“Doc you did something to stop him from moving,” Melissa said as she walked up to Cora and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Got something to keep him quiet?”

“As a matter of fact,” Deaton pulls out a piece of duct tape and places it over Stiles’ mouth. The possessed human ~~looks~~ glares at them before screaming into the duct tape.

**With Chris**

Chris hung up his phone as he was walking towards the door when he opened it he was shock to see Derek.

“Derek?”

The wolf looked at the hunter before he enter the house.

“I need to show you something,”

Derek pulled out the container that held his mother’s nails inside of it. Spilling out the claws Chris looked at them before turning to face Derek.

“Do you know who these belong to?” he asked Argent, Chris just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stare at the claws.

“These claws are all that was left of my mother after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive,”

Chris looked at Derek before looking at the set of claws.

Derek turned to glare at him.

“Derek, that wasn’t me that was Kate,”

“Right it was Kate who burned my family, but it was you who point a gun at Cora. Were you going to shoot her? Take her and my niece/nephew away from me?”

Before Chris could say anything Derek punch him square in the jaw knocking the human out cold.

**McCall residence**

Melissa was cleaning Stiles wound when she heard a sniffling sound looking up she saw Stiles crying. Was it…was it Stiles?

“Stiles?”

Stiles nodded his head. Melissa lean forward and took off the duct tape as soon as she did Stiles gave her a disbelief look and she knew that she was tricked.

“Really Melissa I shed one tear that’s all it takes,” she couldn’t help but feel a bit ashamed of herself, she shouldn’t have fall for something like that so easily.

“Come on now you can’t crumble that easily how you gonna hold up when Scott knows the truth?”

“What?”

“When he finds out why his dad really left? You know he overheard it right?

From the look he gave her the nogitsune couldn’t help but smile.

“You had no idea you call John right after it happen, you didn’t tell Scott but you told the sheriff mmh, and Stiles heard it like he heard everything.”

She looked guilty and the nogitsune couldn’t help but add more fuel to the flame.

“But you wanna know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you he knew how much he would hate you,”

Before Melissa could say anything else the fox gave her a sly smile.

“Or better yet, what would you and the sheriff do when _Stiles_ learns the truth?”

Melissa looked at him and tried to see if he was bluffing no…he couldn’t know about _that,_ no one but John and herself knew about that.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

 ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune ~~smiled~~ smirked at her.

“Being inside this boy I was able to look into his memories, even the memories of when he was a baby…I have to say Melissa you and the sheriff are two of the biggest hypocrites I’ve ever met. You get mad at your boys for keeping secrets but the two of you, the two of you have your own skeletons and let’s face it there a lot worse than Stiles and Scott’s little supernatural secret. I wonder what Scott would do if he knew the truth about Stiles. Or better yet how hurt would Stiles feel when he learns the truth,”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said trying not believing a word ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune said. He was bluffing, he was after all a trickster maybe he was just playing another trick on her, making her think that he knew one of her biggest secrets when in fact he probably didn’t know anything.

 ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune gave her a sick twisted smile and whispered a name, a name Melissa prayed she never have to hear again.

 ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune saw her horrified expression his smile grew wider.

“Still don’t know what I’m talking about? I wonder who would be hated the most…you or the sheriff,”

Melissa glared at the fox before she taped his mouth once again and ignored the look he was giving her.

**With Ethan**

Both Ethan and Danny both came out of the showers both wearing satisfied smiles on their faces.

“So I guess I’ll see you around,” Danny said with a small smile. Ethan lean forward and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah you will,” he said as Danny smile at his boyfriend before he left him.

“See your still fooling around huh?” Ethan’s smile turned into a scowl as he turned to face his brother.

“So what if I am? At least I’m not running around trying to kill people without reason,”

Aiden raised an eyebrow as if silently telling his brother to continue.

“Let’s face it Aiden if it wasn’t for you I would already be in Scott’s pack, my brother the one who kills anyone in his way,”

“Careful Ethan right now you’re the only one in my way,” both wolves growled at each other before they charged at each other however before either one could land a hand on the other they felt something hitting them on their chest before feeling electricity running through their bodies as they feel to the ground.

Isaac came from down the hall as he looked at the two wolves on the ground.

“I guess this is the part where I say something witty,” he shocked Ethan or Aiden hell he didn’t care who it was he was just glad that they were feeling some type of pain.

“I’m not witty,”

**McCall residence**

“How much longer do you think we have?

“I wish I knew but if we don’t figure out something soon we’re gonna need to find a better place to keep him. I think we are grossly underestimating the danger here he might be paralyzed but it still feels like he got us in the palm of his hand.”

While Lydia, Scott, and Deaton talked Cora was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen as she looked at ~~Stiles~~ the nogitsune.

After his talk with Melissa, she would not get near him. Cora looked at her who refused to look at anyone. To Cora the woman looked like someone slapped her in the face. When Cora tried to talk to her to see what was wrong with her, Melissa just smiled and said it was nothing. Cora didn’t need her werewolf hearing to know that the woman was lying but she didn’t push for more information something told Cora that whatever Stiles said must have really scared her.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that the fox was following her every move moment. The wolf couldn’t help but feel that he was staring at her belly and that alone scared the hell out of her. Scott noticed that the nogitsune was staring at Cora or more specific her stomach. He gently grabbed her hand arm and lead her towards the kitchen with the others.

“Have you gotten a hold on Derek?” she asked the alpha as they entered the kitchen.

“Still not answering,”

“Why don’t you just give him the bite?” Lydia asked.

Both Cora and Scott turned to face the strawberry blond.

“Are you crazy?” Cora asked.

“He doesn’t want to be a wolf Lydia, I mean he’s never asked to be one,”

“The scroll said to change his body,” she said looking at the two wolves.

“That’s if Deaton translated correctly,” Cora said looking at the vet who didn’t say anything.

“Do I need to remind you guys that he’s possessed?” she said getting a little annoyed with the two wolves.

“Do I need to remind you that this could kill him?”

“She’s right Lydia, what if I mess up? What if I bite an artery?”

Neither teenager said anything.

“Has Derek answered you yet?”

”No,” Scott said shaking his head at Cora.

“Maybe we should call someone other than Derek,”

Both wolves looked at Lydia who gave them a knowing look. The two gave her a disbelief look.

“Your joking right?”

“Cora, sweetheart, we’re running out of time we have to call him, like now,”

Both teens nodded their heads knowing that she was right.

Lydia left and made a quick phone call.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?”

“You want the name? I’ll give to you, but first you have to help me and I swear I’ll give you the name,”

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, when Scott opened it he saw Peter Hale standing there with a smirk on his face.

**Beacon Hills High School**

“Coach has to have a match somewhere,” when Isaac found the lighter he grabbed it and light the cocktail and walked over to the unconscious wolves, right before he could drop it someone sliced the end of it. When he turned to see who did it he wasn’t surprised to see Kira there.

“Nice sword,”

He dropped the bottle and headed towards her before he could attack he felt someone hitting him in the back, when he fell down he turned and spotted Allison.

“Isaac,” she said in a commanding tone.

Isaac growled at her as he got up, it was that moment that the twins decided to wake up, the three got up and growled at the teenage girls who backed up into coach’s office. The two girls pushed the desk so that it blocked the door way.

The three wolves looked at one another before they growled at each other.

“Was that a good idea?” Kira asked.

“Probably not,”

“They’re not gonna kill each other are they?”

“I think they’re gonna try,”

The twins attacked Isaac and threw him to the door breaking the window when his head made contact with it.

**McCall residence**

Before anyone could say anything Peter made a dash for Lydia and dragged her somewhere no one could hear them.

“Give me the name,”

“Not until you help us, I swear to you I’ll give you the name, but only if you help us, and only if you swear not to hurt her,”

Peter just rolled his eyes he could never hurt his child.

“I won’t I’d-“

“I mean it Peter, if you hurt her I’ll kill you myself, and this time I’ll make sure you don’t come back,” she then left the wolf who then decided to follow her.

Peter stared at Stiles who looked like he would die if anyone slapped him, he decided to voice his opinion on this.

“He doesn’t look like he could survive a slap on the face much less a bite of a werewolf,” Peter said as he observed Stiles.

“Can you help him or not?” Cora said. Peter looked at his niece before smirking.

“I can dear niece but I have a better method for this,”

“And what’s that?” Scott asked.

Peter grabbed his hand and made him draw out his claws.

“We’re gonna get inside his head.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Cora asked.

“Scott is going to try to dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles’ mind to unearth pale and sickly regular Stiles than guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he’s not gonna do it alone,”

“What do you mean?”

“Someone is gonna have to go with you,”

“Good, that someone is me,”

“Don’t think so,” Peter said before anyone else could say anything.

“Why?” she asked growling at him.

“Well for one thing, your pregnant, and if something were to happen to you in there than it’ll happen to you out here, the nogitsune will try to bring pain to us and what better way to bring pain to you and everyone here than by killing your baby?”

Cora didn’t say anything instead she wrapped her arms around her belly.

“I’ll go Cora, I promise that I will return him back to you,” Lydia said giving the she-wolf a smile one that Cora tried to return.

The banshee and the wolf prepared themselves to get inside Stiles’ head.

Peter grabbed Scott’s head and placed them on Stiles and Lydia’s necks.

“So what do we do if we find him?”

“Than your gonna have to guide him out somehow try to give him back control of his mind and his body,”

“Can you elaborate on the somehow its not really specific at the moment,”

“Improvise,”

“What if this is another trick?”

“When are you people gonna start trusting me?”

Scott looked at Peter while Cora rolled her eyes.

“I meant him,”

“Oh,”

“Scott, we’re running out of time,”

Scott nodded his head, he closed his eyes took a deep breath when he opened them he revealed his alpha eyes and dug his nails into Lydia and Stiles.

**Inside Stiles’ mind**

Scott and Lydia woke up to see that they were in a room and tied to a bed. The two struggled a bit before Scott mentally slapped himself and freed himself with his werewolf strength he then walked over to Lydia and freed her as well.

“And here I thought I was going to remind you that you were a werewolf,” Scott smiled at her and turned to see a door. The two looked at each other.

“Stay behind me,” he said as they walked towards the door he opened it and stepped outside Lydia followed however when she reached the door it closed right in front of her.

“Scott, Scott!” she screamed as she stared banging on the door. She than heard music playing, she started following the sound down the hall. When she turned a corner she spotted balloons falling down on the ground. She started walking around as she heard music playing. Flashbacks of Peter biting her started going through her mind.

“Jackson?” she called out.

“Are you in here?” when she reached the end she spotted a man wrapped in bandages and wearing an old leather jacket drawing on the wall. He turned to face her and growled at her.

**With Scott**

Scott and Allison were in a closet kissing each other.

“We have to be quiet,” she whispered.

“I thought I heard something,”

“Shh you’re with me, we just have to be quiet really quiet,” she said as the two continue kissing.

**With Lydia**

Lydia tried to back away from the nogitsune as he started to slam the lockers Lydia backed away from it trying to keep as much distance as she possibly could.

**Outside of Stiles’ head**

Cora saw that her friend was bleeding from her nose.

“Lydia,” before she could get near her Peter grabbed her and tried to pull her away. He didn’t know why but for some reason he needed to protect her and not just because she was pregnant he just had to.

“Let me go! Lydia whatever’s happening remember it’s not real it’s a trick! Your strong Lydia you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for! Don’t give up! LYDIA!” Cora shouted as loud as she could hoping that she could reach her friend.

**Inside Stiles’ head**

Lydia heard Cora’s voice as she turned and ran as fast as she could.

**With Scott**

“Why are we in a closet?” he asked the huntress.

“We’re hiding,” she said with that sweet smile of hers.

“From who your dad?” he asked with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said as they continue kissing.

“Doesn’t your dad know were together?” he asked

“Shh its okay,”

“Allison we’re not together,” he asked as he pull back a little.

“What, what do you mean?” she asked with a hurt expression, Scott immediately wanted to take it back but he then heard a familiar voice.

_“Whatever’s happening remember it’s not real it’s a trick!”_

Scott looked at Allison as he realized what this was.

“We’re not together this is wrong it’s a trick, it’s a trick,”

“LYDIA!” Cora, Stiles, LYDIA! His friends. He then reached behind her and opened the door.

“NO!” ‘Allison’ shouted.

Scott and Lydia both existed out of their fantasy worlds and enter a white room, Scott looked around the room, it was the same room that he, Allison, and Stiles were in when they sacrifice themselves to find their parents in the center of the room the two saw the nemonton sitting on the nemonton was the nogitsune and Stiles the two were playing some game. The two stared to run towards their friend however no matter how fast they ran it felt like they weren’t even getting closer to them it seemed like the two were getting farther away from them.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted.

“Stiles! Stiles over here!” the two yelled trying to get their friend’s attention.

The two kept on running but knew that they wouldn’t be able to reach him, they took a short break to catch their breath.

“Stiles is part of your pack,” Lydia asked a plan forming in her head.

“What, what do you mean,” he asked.

“He’s human but he’s part of the pack,” she asked

“Yeah, yeah of course,” he was an important part of the pack Stiles was the heart of the pack.

“So how do wolves signal their location to their pack?” she asked smiling at him, the nogitsune over heard them and stopped playing the game as he turned to face the two teenagers and growled at them.

“They howl,” he said as his wolf face took over and he howled. Stiles heard the howl as he turned to face his friends before he looked at the nogitsune he then threw the game pieces off the board scattering them around on the floor.

The nogitsune howled at him as well.

**Outside of Stiles mind**

When they heard the howl Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, and Derek fell to the ground black blood oozing out of them.

**With Scott and the others**

Scott and Lydia opened their eyes and took deep breaths as they pulled away from Stiles, Cora rushed to Stiles’s side as Scott lean in front of him.

“Did it work?” Scott asked.

“Why didn’t it work?” Lydia asked.

“Because Lydia it’s not science it’s supernatural now I did my part now give me the name,” he said grabbing her arm.

Scott turned to look at the two Cora on the other hand wasn’t paying attention to either one of them.

“What name?” neither wolf nor banshee paid attention to him.

What are you talking about?”

Lydia looked at Peter before she turned to look at Scott and Cora.

“Lydia a deal is a deal,” he growled at her.

Lydia looked at him.

“You know, your sister was smart,” she said softly, both Peter and Scott looked at her as if she grew a second head.

“Hiding her, what a smart woman she was she hid her in the one place you’d never think to look, right under your nose. She made it look like she was your relative that way you wouldn’t question why she looked so much like you, hell even Allison and I couldn’t believe it now that I know and now that I look at you two I can see that your more than uncle and niece,”

She turned to look at Peter who dropped his arm as he stared at her with fear in his eyes realization draw to him as he figured out who she was talking about.

“No…you’re lying tell me you’re lying…please tell me you’re lying,” he begged, Peter could hear his voice breaking at the end.

Lydia shook her head she then turned to face Cora and Stiles.

“She’s your daughter Peter…it’s her…its Cora…”

As soon as he heard her name Stiles woke up and started thrashing around Cora immediately reached for the tape and removed from him, Stiles then started pulling something out of his mouth it looked like a bandage or something. Cora got up from the couch as she watch in horror as her mate continue to pull and pull the bandage out of him.

He got off the couch and landed on his knees as he kept pulling and pulling.

Cora landed next to him as she placed her hand on his back he then threw up everything else as black smoke came out of his mouth. He then pulled out the rest of the bandages. Once it was out Stiles fell down and tried to catch his breath Cora was right by his side. Stiles turned to look at her.

“Cora?”

Before she could say anything the two turned to see a hand coming out of the ground, Stiles then moved back pushing Cora along with him.

Everyone saw the hand coming out of the ground and with it a body. Scott and Peter got in front of Melissa and Lydia as the saw the body standing to its full height it then lifted its hand and tried to pull off the bandages seeing that it was a fail attempt the body then looked at the people in front of it and dashed forward however, before it could reach them Scott and Peter grabbed it and pushed it to the couch. Stiles along with Cora moved out the way. Deaton and Melissa ran towards the two wolves and the body.

Cora was about to go to them but she felt someone grabbing her hand looking up she saw Stiles giving her a smirk…the same smirk the nogitsune gave her.

Right before she could say anything the nogitsune covered her mouth with his hand.

“Talk and I’ll kill your mate right in front of you,” he then looked at her belly then back at her.

“You’re coming with me,” before she could say anything Cora blinked saw that she was in the back of a car and Lydia was sitting in the driver’s seat.

The nogitsune looked at Lydia before he turned to face Cora and offered her a smile.

“Well ladies, I think it’s time for us to leave start the car,” he said turning to Lydia.

The banshee didn’t say anything hell she didn’t even do anything.

“Okay how about this, either you start the car or I slash Cora’s throat right in front of you,” he said short and simple.

Before Cora could say anything Lydia did as she was told and drove off to God knows were.

**Back inside**

**The** two wolves had the body pinned to the couch as Alan and Melissa watch helplessly while the two tried to hold him down.

“Hold him!” Peter yelled.

“I’m trying,” Scott said.

The body kept moving around struggling to get free. Scott saw that it was trying to reach for the bandages.

“Wait, wait!”

Peter released the body as Scott removed the bandages when he did the two were shock to see a confused, scared Stiles.

“Scott?” the two looked at Stiles as he looked around with fear in his eyes. Peter’s eyes widen as he looked around hoping to spot Cora. As he looked around he didn’t find Lydia, Stiles,…or Cora.

“No,” he whispered softly. Scott looked at Peter than around the living room and saw that neither Stiles, Lydia, or Cora were in the room.

“Where are they?” Scott asked.

“Where are they?!”

Alan and Melissa looked around and shrugged their shoulders.

Scott looked to see that the door was open.

_“No,”_

“Lydia! Cora! Lydia! Cora!” Scott ran outside hoping against hope that he wasn’t too late.

_Flashback_

_“Please Talia I’m begging you, don’t take her away from me! Please!”_

_“Shh, it’s okay, I promise you that I’ll take care of her,”_

_“No please! Just because she’s Peter’s daughter does not mean you can’t take her away from me! You can’t!”_

_“I am sorry Haley, but I have to do this,”_

_“You stupid bitch you don’t have to do this! She’s my daughter! She’s mine! Don’t take her away from me! You already took Peter away don’t take her away as well!”_

_Talia just smiled at the young 16 year old girl before she dug her nails at the back of her neck and erased the memory of her daughter._

_“Rose…” Haley whispered the name of her daughter._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay I’ll take good care of her, and she’ll still be near her father just…not the way you would have want,” she then removed her claws and walked over to the small baby that was sleeping in the crib._

_“Mama?” she turned to look at her daughter Laura._

_“Yes?”_

_“Why are we taking her? Why can’t uncle Peter just raise her? She is his daughter,” she asked as her big hazel eyes met her mother’s dark brown ones._

_“Everything happens for a reason sweetheart, but just know that I have to do this,” she grabbed the small baby._

_She looked at her and couldn’t help but smile._

_“What should we name her Laura?” she asked looking at her oldest._

_She bend down so that Laura was able to look at the baby._

_Laura looked at the small baby as she opened her eyes, when she met Laura’s she couldn’t help but squeal and wave her arms around._

_“I think she likes you,” Talia said with a small laugh at the end._

_“I like her too,” Laura said as she placed her finger in the palm of the baby’s hand as she grabbed the finger in her tiny hands._

_“Cora,” Laura said._

_Talia looked at her daughter._

_“It rhymes with my name and since she already likes me why not give her a name similar to mine?”_

_“Cora…I like that,” Talia looked at the baby who was wearing a small smile._

_“Welcome to the family Cora Rose Hale,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...who out there hates me ??? ^^  
> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^  
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


	5. Yes I'm a sinner yes I'm a saint whatever happens here we remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles try to find Lydia and Cora while Noshiko tries to stop the Nogitsune which results a lost for Scott and the pack

Two figures were lying on the ground, their hands intertwined as they stared at the night sky. The stars were bright while the full moon's light was shining brighter than its ever had, lighting the dark woods.

"Its so beautiful," one of the figures, a girl said with a soft smile on her face.

The other figure a boy turned to face the beautiful girl lying next to him.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

The girl turned to face the boy. She smiled at him.

"Your only saying that because you want something,"

The boy playfully glared at her before he pounced on her he was careful not to hurt her big belly that was full and round with his pup.

He rested his head on her belly and listen to the pup's heartbeat.

"Can you hear her?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's getting stronger by the second, I can't wait till she gets here,"

She smiled as she rested her hand on top of his head.

"Neither can I, she's going to be beautiful,"

"Just like her mother,"

She giggled before her smile fell. She couldn't help but feel like this was too good to be true.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Come on Haley I know you, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours,"

Haley smiled before she nodded her head.

"I'm just scared Peter,"

Peter got up and stared at his lover's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Haley took a deep breath before she voiced her thoughts,

"Peter your a wolf, I'm a human. And your sister and family don't approve of me and your engage to that wolf girl from another pack and if they ever find out about our little rosebud I...I don't know what I'll do,"

Haley wrapped her arms around her belly as if her hands would protect her baby from danger.

Peter stared at Haley before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his strong chest in a weak attempt to protect her and their child from the dangers of this world.

"Haley listen to me, just because my sister and family doesn't approve of you doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to them, as for that arrange marriage what is this the 19th century?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh a little.

_People say we shouldn't be together_   
_Too young to know about forever_   
_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin about_

"I'm not a child i'm a grown adult and they don't want us together? They can kiss my ass because I'm not letting you or our baby go,"

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_   
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_   
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl ohh_

"I love you, only you and if they can't see that than I don't care I'm 18 and I still have all my money saved up so the minute our little rose petal is born the three of us are going to move far away from Beacon Hell and start our lives together.

_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the I love you's_   
_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us_

Haley felt her eyes getting watery as she listen to Peter's rant

_They dont know about the up all nights_   
_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_   
_Baby they don't know about_   
_They don't know about us._

"If my family can't accept you than its there lost. They don't how special you are or what you've done to my heart. Hell they can say whatever they want because the only person's opinion that should matter to you is mine, and I can tell you right now that your one of the most important people on this planet,"

He then rubbed her stomach and smiled at her.

"And of course our little Rose is the other important thing in my life,"

Haley smiled than without thinking her hand went for her necklace, the necklace that Peter gave to her when she told him she was with child. It was an anchor with a ship's wheel surrounded the exterior of it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Peter than lean forward and captured her lips with his own. The two continued kissing under the moon light both wrapped up in their little world that they didn't see someone watching them from a distance.

If only Peter saw them if he did than chances are his little rose petal along with his mate would still be by his side

The scene changes and we see a close up of a necklace wrapped around Cora's neck. It was a captain's wheel and in the center of it was an anchor.

Cora stared out the window as the nogitsune gave Lydia instructions on where to go.

She looked outside as she saw a building coming into view.

"Where are we?" she asked as the car came to a stop.

The nogitsune didn't say anything instead he got out and opened Cora's door. The she-wolf stared at him with skepticism. 

The nogitsune just smiled at her before he turned his gaze at Lydia.

"Do what I told you to do, then meet us there," he then started to drag Cora who refused to leave Lydia however when she turned to call out to her she saw Lydia on a daze, her eyes have lost the light that once shone in them. Instead of being that pretty emerald color that were once bright with life  were now murky green with little life in them.

"What did you do to her?" she growled at the fox.

The nogitsune rolled his eyes.

"Relax little wolf I only took control of her mind for a short time, she'll be fine," he said nonchalantly. 

Cora glared at him.

"What the hell! Do you know what she's been through? She doesn't need anyone messing with her mind!"

The fox ignored her and started to drag her away from Lydia.

"What the fuck?!"

The nogitsune turned and glared at her.

"Look little wolf believe it or not I actually like you however, that doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to hurt your friend so either come with me willingly or I show your friend things that'll make her beg me to kill her,"

Cora glared at the fox before she yanked her arm out of his grip and walked by his side to wherever he wanted to take them.

**With Scott and Stiles**

Scott and Stiles entered the living room to see Noshiko along with the Oni standing right in front of them.

Scott stood in front of him and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the nogitsune is truly out of the boy,"

"What?"

"Scott its okay,"

Scott turned to face Stiles.

"I asked her to come, I needed to make sure that I'm still me," before Scott could say anything Stiles stepped forward and nodded his head. One of the Oni grabbed Stiles' neck and looked into his eyes as it tried to find any traces of the nogitsune.

When it found nothing it released the boy and disappeared.

Stiles fell to the ground as Scott ran toward him and saw the kanji for self and knew that he finally got his brother back.

The two got up and headed towards Scott's room and went inside.

He gently placed him on the bed as Stiles laid down on the bed.

"Scott,"

"Yeah Stiles?"

"You'll find her right?"

Scott looked at him.

"You'll find Cora right? You'll make sure that she, Lydia, and our child come home right?"

Scott gave him a shaky smile.

"I promise Stiles, I'll make sure that they get home,"

Stiles nodded his head before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**With Lydia and Cora**

Both girls were currently sitting in the stairs as Cora had her arm wrapped around Lydia.

"You okay?" the wolf asked the banshee.

"I should be asking you that," Lydia turned to face Cora.

"Are you and the baby okay? That asswhole didn't hurt you did he?"

Cora shook her head as she pulled Lydia closer to her.

"Don't worry, Scott and the others will come and save us," Lydia said.

Cora playfully rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lydia, we're not damsels in distress between your brains and my brawns we can get out of this," she said in a joking matter making Lydia laugh a little.

She then placed her hand on her belly and started rubbing it.

"I can't believe you and Stiles are going to be parents,"

Cora smiled a little as she nodded her head.

"Neither can I, I'll admit when I found out I was scared but now...now I can't wait for my little nibblet to get out so we can take her shopping for cute clothes."

Lydia looked at her.

"We?"

"Well if its a girl she's going to need her godmother's approval on what to wear and how to wear it,"

A huge smile broke out of Lydia's face as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you serious? You want me to be her godmother,"

Cora giggled before she hugged her back.

"Yes I do, you, Stiles, and I have been close since the beginning. Its only right to make you my best friend and Scott Stiles' best friend our baby's godparents."

Lydia couldn't help but smile as she kissed Cora in the cheek.

"Your the best," she said as she hugged her tighter.

Cora just giggled. She than felt a small kick.

"Lydia, she kicked,"

"What?"

She grabbed the strawberry blond's hand and placed it on her tummy.

Lydia felt a small kick as a huge smile was spread across her face.

"Oh my God Cor,"

"I know,"

"Aww how sweet,"

Both girls got up and backed away to the wall with Cora standing right in front of Lydia but Lydia wasn't having any of it.

She grabbed Cora's arm and pulled her behind her as she stood in front of the wolf as a Sheila to protect her and her child from harm.

The nogitsune just laughed.

"Relax banshee I'm not gonna hurt her,"

Neither girl said anything as they continue to glare at the nogitsune.

He walked over to them as he started circling the two girls.

"You know, ever since I found out you possessed Stiles I asked myself why Stiles. Out of everyone in our pack why Stiles? And than I finally figured it out,"

The nogitsune stopped as he stared at Lydia.

"You knew that by possessing him that no one would dare hurt him. You knew that Scott would do everything in his power to protect him, and since he was Cora's mate  Derek would make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. Everyone is asking why Stiles? But see I know, you don't a strong body, I know you have power hell you probably have more power that the werewolves, what you needed was protection. And what better way to get it than by possessing the most important person in our lives?"

The nogitsune smirked at her.

"What a smart little girl you are," well you figured out why I wanted Stiles, can you tell me what I plan to do now?"

Lydia remain silent not really sire how she should answer that question.

"That's what I thought," then without warning the fox grabbed Cora and the two were up the stairs before Lydia realized what he's done.

The fox dragged a struggling Cora to another room not to far from Lydia.

When he got inside he released her.

"What the hell is you problem stupid fox?"

"Kuruma,"

Cora blinked before she looked at the fox with a glare.

"What?"

"My name, Kuruma,"

"And? Why do I care about your name? Take me back to Lydia I need to make sure she's okay,"

"She'll be fine, well that depends,"

"On what?"

"On you, if you behave Lydia lives, if not I'll kill her and force you to watch,"

Cora glared at him before she crossed her arms and bit her tongue.

"Smart girl,"

"Shut up, I'm only staying by you so you don't lay a hand on Lydia,"

Kuruma just smiled before he walked to the caged window and stared out of it. He than turned to face Cora.

"Do you want to hear a story little wolf?"

Cora didn't say anything as the nogitsune turned around and stared out the cage window.

Do you know the purpose of a trickster little wolf?"

"To annoy the hell out of everyone?" Cora said with an attitude.

Kuruma just smiled.

"No little wolf, although good guess. The purpose of a trickster is to teach a lesson."

He walked up to her and grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"People act like they are above the rules and can do whatever they want without paying for their crimes. A trickster shows these ignorant fools that while they are innocent in the eyes of their people, they remind them that their crimes cannot go unpunished. We punish them in our own ways and remind them that there is really no such thing as freedom. You see little wolf, freedom is this worlds greatest lie once you realize than your truly free and that's what tricksters do show these crooks that they'll never be free as long as we are around we'll always find a way to punish them. Yes we break the rules, yes we kill people, but in the eyes of the innocent we are heroes, guardians that protect them from danger,"

Cora glared at Kuruma.

"But your not a hero, don't you dare act like one when we both know you aren't."

Kuruma laughed.

"I never said I was a hero, I just said that we are seen as heroes. I know what I am sweetheart. I'm not a hero and I'm not a villain, I'm just a trickster."

Cora stared at Kuruma as he released her strand of hair. He than turned an faced the window.

"You know what's funny? Your little pack is running around in circles trying to figure out my next move when none of them are asking the right questions."

"And what are the right questions?" she asked.

Kuruma chuckled a little as he turned to face her.

"Why don't you ask me what you've been dying to ask me since you found out the truth?"

Cora blinked before she took a deep breath and asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

Kuruma smiled before he clapped his hands and threw them in the air.

"Finally someone asked me the right thing. You want to know why little wolf?"

Cora nodded her head.

"You see little wolf, your pack thinks that all I'm doing is playing a game. That I'm only interested in causing Strife, chaos, and pain. Now although some of that may be true to an extent it isn't just a game. Actually it never was a game."

Cora looked at him before she asked,

"If this isn't a game, than what is it?"

Kuruma smirked.

"War,"

**With Scott and Stiles**

Scott, Stiles, and Meredith entered Scott's house only to find Scott's dad along with Isaac.

Raphael stared at his on along with the other two guests.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I should be asking you that, who's this?" he asked both boys.

Stiles and Scott looked at one another before Stiles wrapped his arm around Meredith's shoulder.

"She's my girlfriend," Stiles said kicking himself and hoping that Cora won't kick his ass when she finds out about this.

Meredith stared at Stiles and said,

"Your not my type," she than turned to Isaac and gave him a flirty smile.

"He's my type,"

Scott and Stiles looked at one another before Stiles pulled her up to Scott's room and Isaac followed leaving Scott and his dad alone.

"We need to talk," Raphael said.

Scott shook his head. Now isn't a good time dad.

"Actually now is the perfect time,"

Scott took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Scott there's something I've been meaning to tell you, actually something me, your mom, and John been meaning to tell you and Stiles,"

Scott looked at his father with a confused expression.

"What's that?"

This was it, this was the time to tell Scott the truth.

"Before you were born I had an affair...with Claudia,"

Scott blinked as realization draw in at who he was talking about.

"Stiles' mom?"

Raph nodded his head.

"Before you or Stiles we had a child together, a girl a beautiful baby girl but we both knew that we couldn't keep her see at the time your mom and John didn't know what was going on. Claudia hid her pregnancy from John and I hid the truth from your mom. We both agreed to give her up for adoption. A few years later when she turned 16 I got a call from her adopted parents to find out she was killed by some kind of animal. When I found out I started drinking and I became abusive towards your mom. Of course we kept that from you until one night were I took it to far. I was drinking heavily and when your mom tried to stop me I pushed her away and yelled at her and I told her the truth. I told about the affair I told her about the daughter I gave up and lost everything just came out."

He took a deep breath and continued,

"You came down and saw what I did and you got in front of your mom and before I knew it I started hitting you, yelling at you asking why couldn't you be mu daughter why her and not you? I kept going a d going until your mom pushed me and slapped. I looked down and saw what I did, you were covered in bruises and your nose was bleeding. Your mom told me to leave so I did. The next day I get a call from the hospital telling me you were awake but didn't remember a thing,"

Scott looked at the ground. Raphael could see the anger in his eyes and he was scared that if he said something Scott might explode.

"Her name,"

Raphael blinked.

"What?"

"What. Was. Her. Name." Scott tried to calm himself down a part of him wanted to claw the man's face off but another part wanted to know his sister's name and luckily for Raph that part won.

"Paige, her name was Paige,"

Scott bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Does Stiles know?"

"About her? no, about me hitting you? Yes,"

Scott didn't say anything instead he headed for his room.

"Scott-"

"Don't! Just don't okay? just do me a favor and stay away from me, from Stiles, and my friends!"

Raphael didn't say anything instead he watched as his son walked away trying hard not to yell at him.

Both Isaac tried to get Meredith to talked. She than asked for Stiles' phone and spoke something in French.

Both Isaac and Stiles looked at one another before looking back at her.

"What does that even mean?"

"I know," the two turned to face Scott.

"I know where they are,"

**With Allison**

Allison looked at her arrow than at her dad's bullet.

"What am I missing,"

She looked closely before her eyes widen in realization.

"That's it,"

She then felt her phone vibrate as she pulled it out and saw Isaac's text.

'We found them,'

**With Stiles, Scott, and Isaac**

The three were driving. Scott turned to Stiles with a worried expression.

"Alright since no one's gonna say guess I will, you look like the walking dead,"

Neither Stiles nor Scott said anything.

"Scott, if it comes down to it I need you to kill me,"

"What? Stiles-"

"I mean it Scott, if I'm still a danger to you, to Cora, to our kid, I need you to make sure I don't harm either one of them. I still remember Scott. I remember stabbing you and twisting the sword inside you. I remember how the nogitsune used Cora to protect himself and how he wouldn't give a damn if something happened to her. If killing it means killing me than do it, I will never forgive myself if I hurt her or our child,"

Scott looked at him before he said,

"Stiles, I'm going to save you and Lydia and Cora. I swear to you that nothing bad is going to happen to either of you guys,"

Stiles didn't say anything he just kept driving.

When they got there the three got out and met up with Allison and Kira.

Scott looked at his pack before he spoke,

"This is it you guys, we can do this. We've done it before and we can do it again," he said as he looked at his pack.

"We all have a reason to be here,"

Allison stepped forward and said,

"I'm here to save my best friend," she said.

"And I'm here to save mine," Scott said looking at Stiles.

Before he could finish that sentence Kira stepped forward and said

"And I'm here to save my best friend,"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? She was the first one besides Scott to be nice to me and we already established our relationship, so yes I'm here to save my best friend,"

Scott Allison and Stiles smiled a little.

"I just didn't felt like doing any homework,"

Everyone looked at him before they entered the building.

Kira saw her mom as she stood in front of them with the Oni by her side.

"Mom,"

"This is your last warning Kira, stand down,"

Kira shook her head.

"No, all this time I've been thinking I had to stop the nogitsune when in reality I had to stop you,"

Before Noshiko could say something she felt the Oni turning to face her, they then pulled out their swords and pointed them at Noshiko.

"No, he has control over them," she whispered as the Oni turned to attack the teenagers.

Allison turned to Scott and Stiles.

"Go find Lydia and Cora, we got this,"

The two nodded their heads before they headed to find the two girls.

**With Cora**

"What do you mean war?"

Kuruma's smirk fell into a sad smile. As he turned to face the window but not before he pulled out Noshiko's tail and ripped it in half. Having complete control over the Oni he continued his tale.

"A long time ago kitsunes lived in peace and harmony we lived in packs and there wasn't that much trouble. But as always peace and harmony can't last forever. War broke out and many innocent lives were killed in the cross fire. The sad thing was it was always the nogitsunes that were at war with the other kitsunes."

"Why's that?"

He turned to face her.

"Because sweet wolf we were the only ones who weren't afraid to admit who and what we really were. Like humans kitsunes refused to admit what they truly were. They prefer to live in ignorance. One of them were a clan known as the Yukimura clan,"

Cora blinked as she took in this new information.

"After awhile the Yukinura clan grew weary of this. They didn't like how we weren't afraid of our true nature while they were cowards and hid behind their masks that they worked so hard to build. And in the end that was their downfall. While they and all the kitsunes ignored what they were and we knew what and who we were we were able to practice our ancient ways and that could have made us stronger than them faster than them and they fear that we will over thrown them, and because of this fear they convinced ever other kitsune clans that we were evil. And in the end they turned us all against each other. Family against family, friend against friend some tired to get away others were not so lucky. My mother was one of the few who were killed. She died protecting me, my mate, and my kits in the end they were all killed and I was the only survivor,"

Cora blinked as she felt tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes before she could wiped them Kuruma was already there wiping her tears away.

He smiled at her before he backed away.

" Guess that's something we can relate,"

Cora just nodded her head in agreement as she remember what her mother did to protect her and the feeling of losing her family.

Kuruma took a deep breath before he continued with his tale.

"I survived and in the end I became something...else,"

Cora laughed with no humor in her tone.

"How ironic, they call you a monster when they are the reason you are the way you are,"

Kuruma smiled and couldn't help but agree with Cora.

"Since we knew the ancient ways we knew that by feeding off of human emotions made us stronger we became stronger. We fed off of that and we traveled easily in and out of the void. When I was out I sought out the kitsune who took my family away from me,"

"And who was that?"

"Noshiko Yukimura, your friend's mom."

"Kira,"

Kuruma nodded his head as he continued his tale.

"I posed as an American soldier and made her fall in love with me-"

"But she found out the truth and killed you,"

Kuruma looked at Cora with a shock expression.

"Scott told me what happened,"

"Scott only told you Noshiko's point of view now I'm telling you mines. Yes I tricked her but did he told you that she called on me?"

Cora nodded her head.

Kuruma nodded his head.

"Well she got that right. Its pathetic when you think about it. She blames Stiles, Scott, and Allison for their sacrifice when in truth all of this, ever last detail is all her fault. Then again she was always trying so hard to act like something she wasn't."

He than turned to face the window.

"It's sad when you think about it, people are always keeping secrets from everyone and none of them realize that in the end everything comes out and when it does the only one that gets hurt is the one that was kept in the dark,"

Cora blinked as she looked at the fox.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Kuruma didn't answered instead he looked up as he heard the sound of fighting above them.

"I told them not to come and yet they don't listen then again they never do,"

He turned to face Cora.

"Your friends are here to save you and Lydia."

He walked passed Cora and started heading out.

"Wait, your just gonna let me go? Just like that?"

"Yep,"

"Why?"

Kuruma turned to face her.

"Because little wolf believe it or not I trust you. You may not trust me and that's fine but I do. Don't ask why I just do and that's why I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Hopefully you listen to me unlike your genius alpha. Never trust a fox, they're tricksters they're always fooling you, always."

He than turned and walked away leaving Cora alone with her thoughts.

The scene changes to Scott and Stiles running towards Lydia.

Lydia turned to face the two friends.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you not to come!"

Neither boy answered as Stiles looked around.

"Where's Cora?" he asked her.

Lydia looked at Stiles before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, that crazy fox took her away,"

"Scott! Stiles!"

The two turned to see Cora running towards them.

"Cora," Stiles whispered with love in his voice. He ran towards her and met her half way and embraced one another.

"Your okay," the two whispered at the same time.

They pulled apart before Stiles kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked as Lydia and Scott ran towards her.

"Its a long story but we have to hurry and help our friends,"

"She's right," Lydia said.

"I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happened,"

The three nodded as they started running as fast as they could.

They were half way outside when Stiles started to feel weak.

"I can't keep going Cora I can't keep going, he said as he slipped into unconscious. Cora and Lydia laid him down as Scott kept running ahead of them.

**Outside**

Kuruma saw everyone fighting and were losing he then saw Noshiko standing in the corner as she watched the chaos unfold.

He rolled his eyes as she looked scared and miserable. Typical Noshiko always acting like the victim.

He then saw the hunter pulling an arrow and shooting it at one of the Onis. He saw how it hit its target right on the chest.  However, her victory was short lived when an Oni stabbed her right in the torso.

"Should have listen to me," Kuruma said as he shook his head and walked away from the scene before him.

Lydia and Cora were checking on Stiles when Lydia felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"ALLISON!!!"

Scott reached the door in time to see an Oni pulling a sword out of her.

Scott ran towards her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are they okay? Are Lydia and Cora alright?"

"Yeah, yeah they're fine," Scott said as he took her delicate hand into his and tried to take her pain away. Only problem was, he couldn't.

"I-I can't take your pain away,"

"Because it doesn't hurt,"

Scott looked at her as tears started to fall.

"Its okay I'm in the arms of my first love the only person I ever loved, I love you Sc-Scott McCall,"

Scott squeezed her hand as he saw the light fading from her eyes.

"Allison don't," he begged her as he held onto her arm.

"Tell my dad, you have to tell my dad," whatever she was going to say died on her lips. Scott felt his heart breaking as he stroke her face before he lean foward and kissed her forehead and held her tight.

Inside the building Cora was holding both Lydia and Stiles as Lydia cried her heart out for the loss of her friend.

**One week later**

Its been a painful week and the pack was  currently standing in front of a freshly made grave. Today was Allison Argent's funeral.

This wasn't supposed to happened, they weren't supposed to be burying one of  their own so soon.

_It's been a long day_   
_And all I've got to say is make it strong_   
_It's been a long day_   
_And all I've got to say is I've been wrong_

Everyone was crying their hearts out while some tried to be strong and not cry at all but they were failing miserably. 

_So take a leave of absence_   
_Tell me you'll be gone_   
_I don't want to see your face_

Scott closed his eyes as he looked up into the sky and mentally cursed every God out there. She wasn't supposed to die, she was suppose to live. She was...she was...he closed his eyes as he buried his face in his hand and cried not caring if he was showing weakness in front of his pack.

  _It's been a long day_  
 _And I just wanna hide away_

Lydia did not want to be here hell it took all of her strength not to run and hide. She tried to stop this, she tried to help them and in the end she failed. She failed her best friend, her sister.

  _It's been a long week_  
 _And all the lines come down heavy on me_  
 _Its been a long week_  
 _I'm finally feeling like its okay to break_

Chris tried to be strong but knew he couldn't do it, he failed her. His daughter, his baby girl. His last family member. Derek placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Chris felt himself relax under his touch. At least he had someone who understood his pain.

  _Into a thousand pieces_  
 _No one can replace_  
 _Only I can find my way_

His mom was gone his brother was gone and so was his father. Now he lost the only girl he had strong feelings for. It broke his heart to know he never told her how he felt. Isaac felt weak even though he was this powerful wolf he was still weak to protect her.

  _It's been a long day_  
 _And I just wanna hide away_

Kira may not have known Allison like everyone else did but during the time they spent together Kira has come to like Allison. She just wished that they had more time to get to know each other.

  _Its been a long year_  
 _And everyone around me's disappeared_  
 _It's been a long year_  
 _And all this mess around me is finally clear_

Stiles wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to feel something anything instead he felt empty. He felt like there was nothing able to keep him going and he should just die. It should be him being buried not Allison. She didn't deserve this. But Stiles did, he deserved to die he didn't deserve to live nor did he deserved Cora and the child she was carrying. Both her and their child would be better off without him.

_So can I have a moment_   
_Just to say hello?_   
_Can you let your anger go?_

Cora looked at everyone and knew what they were going through. She understood the pain of losing someone. Even though she wasn't close to Allison she grew to respect her and knew that she wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted her friends to be happy and enjoy the life she left behind.

Cora reached for Stiles' hand and took it in her own. Stiles looked at their joined hands before he looked at Cora who offered him a sad smile. Stiles knew everything about Cora and knew that her sad smile meant that she understood and she'll be there for him. Stiles couldn't help but smile back.

She then turned to Scott and grabbed his hand. Scott looked up and saw Cora's sad smile silently telling him that it was okay, that even though he was an alpha it was okay to be weak. After all it was Scott who taught her that.

Scott gave her a shaky smile before he looked at Isaac and grabbed his hand.

Isaac looked up to see Scott giving him a shaky smile. He couldn't help but let out a sob before he reached for Chris' hand.

Chris looked at Isaac who didn't smiled but was able to hold his tears in and silently told him that he wasn't alone. Chris nodded his head before he reached for Derek's hand.

Derek looked down at their joined hands before looking at Chris and Isaac. He nodded his head in understanding.

Stiles turned to Lydia and gently took her hand into his. She closed her eyes as she whispered a silent thank you before she took Kira's hand who just kept looking at the ground.

On queue everyone squeezed each other's hands as they continue to stare at the freshly made grave.

They may have lost a friend, a sister, a daughter, a lover but there's one thing they didn't lose. Her love. Her love for them will keep them going and they knew that her love will help them through this ordeal all they needed was each other.

  _It's been a long year_  
 _And I'm finally ready to be here_

**Later that night**

Kuruma walked into the cemetery and headed for Allison Argent's grave.

He looked at it with a disappointed look as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I warn you didn't I? I warn you not to come. Sadly you didn't listen then again no one ever does. If only you did then you may still be alive. And now your dead, do you realize that you left everyone in so much pain that they don't know what to do with themselves? Congratulations Allison Argent you have officially broken your pack."

He kept his composer for a few more seconds before he broke into a huge smile and started laughing.

"Your a fuckin genius! You know that right? Telling that alpha how much you love him so he could feel pain and regret and not to mention you were able to make the banshee actually believe you were dead. Man I wish you could have seen their faces they look lost and confuse,"

He looked at the grave and was met with silenced.

"You know its just us right? I mean no one else is here, just us and the dead."

Kuruma heard the sound of wood being broken and someone clawing their way up to the surface before a hand shot out of the ground. Another hand came out and joined its twin. Then both hands hit the ground as they started to pull out a body, the body of Allison Argent.

Allison Argent's full body came out of the ground as she got up and dusted herself off.

She then turned to face Kuruma with a sick smile on her face.

Her eyes shin a silver color underneath the moon light before they turned back to their usual brown.

"Your right, it is just us Kuruma and its time for the real fun to begin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have to be honest I didn't even see that coming ^^;  
> well love it hate tell me what you think 
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


	6. every ending has a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of six different lives and the one thing that binds them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE !!! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU GIRL YOUR THE BEST FRIEND IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD !!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THAT YOUVE DONE LOVE YOU GIRL ^^

**[](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/image/88005832677)**

**Unknown place Unknown time**

He leapt from tree to tree as he got closer to his target. He leapt off the tree branch as he grabbed another with his hands he flipped himself to grab another branch. He lifted himself before he looked around once he spotted his target he as quietly as he could dropped down on the ground. He looked at his target’s back and couldn’t help but smirk as he got up and crept slowly up to his target however the minute he placed his foot down he heard a twig snap before being lifted up from the ground and being flipped backwards.

“You do realize that I was able to sense you the minute you jumped off the tree right?”

He didn’t say anything instead he clawed off the rope and landed on his feet. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“So what is my little Vixi doing?”

Vixi stared at her mate before she turned and showed him.

“Ahh, I see you’re still working on that tree of yours,”

“Hey, this tree is a symbol of us,”

“How?”

“It represents our growth and it’ll also be a source of our magic,”

“Again I ask how?”

Vixi stared at the other fox.

“Kuruma it just is okay?”

“Whatever you say Vixs, come on mother wants us home before the sun goes down,”

Vixi nodded her head as she added the last drops of water to the tree before she turned her back on it.

“So have you thought of a name for it yet?” Kuruma asked her.

Vixi turned to face her mate and smiled at him.

“Yes,”

“What is it?”

“Nemonton,”

The scene changes and instead of a peaceful land the image is of a war zone. A body falls on the ground as a foot stomps on the head. The kitsune howls into the sky signaling his brethren that it found the others.

Kuruma heard the howl and couldn’t help but hiss at the approaching kitsunes.

“Mama, I’m scared,”

Kuruma turned to see Vixi and their kits hugging one another. He could smell the fear coming off his kits and his mate.

Before either one could say anything Kuruma’s mother came into the scene.

“Mother-“

“What are you five doing here? I told you to go!”

“We’re not leaving without you!” Vixi said.

Before Kuruma could agree she growled at them.

“Yes you are, now…LEAVE!”

She pushed all five of them out of area before the kitsunes came and started to fight her.

“Kuruma you have to go and help her!”

“But Vixi-“

“No buts damn it! Go help her! We’ll be fine,”

Kuruma grabbed her face and kissed her he then looked down at his kits and hugged them.

“I’ll be back,”

Vixi nodded her head as she grabbed her kits and ran as fast as she could.

Kuruma growled as he ran back to his mother however as he took a step he heard a shrieking sound.

He turned to see three kitsunes attacking his family.

“VIXI!” he ran as fast as he could but another shriek caught his attention. He turned to see his mother’s head being caught off her head.

Tears began to form in Kuruma’s eyes as he watched in horror as his mother was killed in front of him.

He turned and what he saw was no better.

Vixi along with the kits were being slaughter like animals.

Kuruma growled as he ran to attack the kitsunes.

He landed right between them and the bodies of his dead family.

“Kuruma,”

Kuruma turned to see Noshiko glaring at him he glared right back however his glare soften when he saw that she was holding his kit. His baby girl.

“Noshiko, please…let her go,”

“Submit to us and I will release her,”

Kuruma glared at her but he could see the fear in his kit’s eyes, he would do anything to take away that fear so against his better judgment Kuruma kneeled down and bear his neck.

Noshiko looked at her men and nodded her head. The kitsunes attacked Kuruma biting and clawing him to shreds, he didn’t beg for them to stop as his eyes met his kit. She was crying but Kuruma didn’t say anything instead he just allowed it to happen.

“That’s enough,” Noshiko said as they released him.

“Le-let he-her go…” he looked up to meet Noshiko’s eyes.

“No,” she clawed the kit’s neck killing her in an instant.

She along with the other kitsunes left Kuruma to die and yet somehow he found the strength to drag his body to the tree that his beloved planted. He grabbed a branch and could feel some of it’s power flowing in him.

He then felt someone grabbing him and pulling him up.

Looking up he saw another nogitsune only it was a female.

She pulled him up and began to nurse his wounds.

“She killed your family didn’t she?”

Kuruma didn’t say anything, the memories of his family being slaughter were still fresh in his mind.

The female didn’t say anything instead she kept healing him.

“I plan on killing her, destroying her for what she did,”

“Do you need any help?” he asked.

The nougitsune stared at him before smirking.

“Little fox…I need all the help that I could get,”

Time passes as the two nogitsunes plan to get their revenge on Noshiko for killing their families somewhere far away a woman was screaming to the heavens as she gave birth to her child.

The woman's hair is covering her face as she closed her eyes; she pushed and screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that her child would just come out. Her screams were soon mixed in with the cries of a child. The woman fell down on the bed as she saw the nurses taking her baby away to clean her up.

"You did good," her whisky brown eyes met her lover's dark brown eyes as she gave him a shaky smile.

"Yeah...I guess I did," the man lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

A few minutes later the nurse came in to hand them over their baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin are here to see you two, should I sent them in or would you like a moment alone?" both parents looked at one another before they turned to face the nurse.

"We'd like a moment alone please." the woman said. The nurse just nodded her head as she turned and left them alone. The two parents looked down at their baby as tears filled their eyes.

"Raphael," her voice cracked at the end as she turned to look at the man known as Raphael.

"I can't do it, I can't...I love her," she buried her face into her daughter's cheek. Raphael took a deep shaky breath, he knew he couldn't do it either he loved her as well but he had to, they had to.

"Claudia, we have to. If John or Melissa ever found out..."

"I know," she took a deep breath as she turned to face Raphael.

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier," Raphael nodded his head. He then pressed the call button telling the nurse they were ready for them. The door opened and in came a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a man with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," the woman whispered.

"Hello Meredith," Raphael whispered back. The two walked in and when they saw the baby Meredith couldn't help but awwed at the small baby in Claudia's arms.

"Oh my, she's perfect," Meredith walked up to the baby as she smiled down at her.

"What's her name?" Claudia looked at her baby she and Raphael agreed that she will get to name the baby and no one was taking that away from her she looked at Meredith.

"Paige, her name is Paige."

A few years pass and the scene changes to two teenagers who were lying on the ground both kissing one another to busy with each other to pay attention to the outside world. It wasn't until one of them heard the sound of a twig being snapped in half that they realize they weren't alone.

One of the figures pulled away from the other as he looked around.

"Something wrong Peter?" "I thought I heard something," He looked around the woods and saw no one however he still felt like someone was watching them. Peter gently removed Haley off him as he slowly walked over to the source of the sound. His eyes widen when he spotted a little girl hiding behind a bush. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey let me go," the little girl started thrashing around. Haley heard the familiar voice of the little girl.

"Paige?" Haley got off the ground and walked over to the little girl known as Paige.

"Haley, tell him to let me go," Peter looked at the girl before he turned to face Haley waiting for her to explain who this child was.

"Peter its okay, this is Paige my sister," Peter nodded his head before he looked at the little girl as he set her down.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she walked up to Paige. "I followed you," she said short and simple.

"But why?"

"Because I saw you sneaking out of the house and, and I wanted to know where you were going," Both Haley and Peter looked at one another before she turned to face Paige.

"Paige, sweetie can you tell me what you heard?" she asked as she kneeled down to Paige's eye level and placed her hands on her shoulders Paige's big brown eyes met Haley's hazel eyes.

"Everything," her voice cracked at the end making Haley cringe a little.

"Paige sweetie-"

"Are you really going to run away Hales?"

"Paige-"

"Do you and this man really have a baby together?"

"Pa-"

"Are you really leaving me-"

"PAIGE!" the older girl shouted so that the younger one would stop interrupting her. Paige flinch a little when her older sister raised her voice at her, she never did that and the nine year old hope she never did that again. Haley saw the scared expression on her face she took a deep breath and stroke her little sister's face.

"Paige sweetie everything you heard is true but I need you to keep it a secret okay?"

"Why?" Peter was about to say something but Haley glared at him as if silently telling him not to speak. Peter just raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Because sweetie, Peter's family, Meredith and Bellamy do not approve of us and if they knew about us and our little baby they will do horrible things to us and you do not want something to happen to us do you?"

"No," Paige shook her head making both Haley and Peter smile.

"Good, now promise me that you won't tell anyone,"

"I won't,"

"Paige, promise me,"

"I promise Haley I will never tell anyone about you, Peter, and your baby," Haley smiled before she pulled her into a hug and gave her a good squeeze while Peter just stood off to the side with a huge smile on his face.

 _"She's gonna make a fine mother,"_ he thought to himself as he saw Haley comforting Paige and kissing her cheek. Seeing Haley like this made him eager for his baby to arrive and he knew that Paige will keep their secret...at least he hoped she did. Haley then took Paige inside the root cellar to show her where she and Peter spent their time together. Paige looked around the place and it scared her.

"Haley can we go," Haley and Peter looked down at her.

"Why?" "I don't like this place, its scary," Haley giggled a little.

"Sweetie there is nothing wrong with this place, its a nice place to hide or when you want to make out," she turned and winked at Peter who just smirked.

"besides its not like your going to die here, this place is a safe haven for us," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Paige didn't say anything instead she pulled Haley so that the two could leave. She didn't know why but that place creep her out. The three headed home neither one was thinking about the consequences of telling the young girl all of their secrets.

The next day Paige is with her stepmother while Haley left to go hang out with some 'friends' but Paige knew-well now she did-that Haley was actually with Peter. Her mommy's friend is over, she's a nice lady but she also hates Haley and since she hates Haley Paige does not like her.

"I just don't know what to do Abigail, don't get me wrong Haley and I were never close but I would at least like it if she told me where she was heading off too, she only says she's going out and doesn't come home till the next day!" Abigail patted her friend's hand.

"I know what you mean Meredith, Peter is the same only he comes home late at night,"

Peter? Wasn't that the name of Haley's boyfriend?

"Do you...do you think they are seeing each other?" the fear in her voice was loud and clear and Paige wonder why her mommy and Peter's mommy didn't want them together. Abigail shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. I already talk to Peter and he admitted to me he hasn't been seeing her, not after I caught them in his bed," Meredith just nodded her head in agreement but she was still skeptical about them.

Abigail saw the doubt in her friend's eyes before taking a deep breath. The truth was even she was beginning to doubt her words, a part of her felt that Peter was hiding something, something important, and no matter how hard she tried to get it out of him he wouldn't budge hell not even Talia knew what was going on with him and they told each other everything. Abigail turned her head and saw little Paige playing with her dolls but she was being really quiet, quieter than an ordinary child should be.

 

"Paige, would you please come here for a moment,"

 

Paige froze for a moment before she forced her body to relax, she got up and went inside the kitchen where her mommy and her mommy's friend were.

 

"Yes?"

 

Meredith looked at Abigail before she turned to face Paige.

 

"Paige, you do know that it is wrong to listen in on people's conversions right?" Abigail said.

 

Paige just shrugged her shoulders while Meredith glared at her daughter.

 

"Paige, you know it is wrong to invade people's privacy,"

 

"I'm sorry mommy but I heard you talking about Haley and Peter,"

 

Both women looked at each other before they turned to Paige.

 

"And how do you know about Peter?" Meredith and Bellamy kept Haley's love life away from Paige thinking it was better for her to not know what was going on between Haley and them.

 

"Umm..."

 

Both women looked at Paige.

 

"Paige, I love my son and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for him. As you can see your mother and I are worried about Haley and Peter and we would like nothing more than to help them as much as we possibly could. So please if you know anything please tell us,"

 

Paige looked at her mommy before she looked at Abigail.

 

"But I promised her I wouldn't say anything,"

 

Abigail gave Paige a soft smile.

 

"And promises must be kept, but sweetheart I love Peter and I want nothing more than for him to be happy and if Haley makes him happy I will step aside and allow them to be happy. However, I need to know what he is doing so I can help him,"

 

"Help him?"

 

"Yes Paige, help him,"

 

Paige thought about Abigail's words. If she helped Peter and Haley then they wouldn't have to run away. Haley could still keep Peter and her child and she could still keep Haley.

 

"You promise that you will help them?"

 

Abigail smiled at the young girl.

 

"I promise,"

 

Paige smiled and told them everything she knew not realizing that she was just tricked and she just sent Peter, Haley, and their child to their graves.

 

The sun goes down and the moon begins to rise as the day ends Peter is walking home with a huge smile on his face. He and Haley found out that their baby is getting stronger and healthier and in three weeks she will be here.

 

He keeps thinking about his child and his lover that he didn't realize that he's being followed until it was to late. As he reached the door of his house he felt someone sneaking up on him, he cursed himself for letting his guard down and not realizing that someone was behind him until it was to late.

 

Right before Peter could do anything he felt someone hitting him in the back of his head knocking him out cold.

 

When he regain consciousness he saw that he was in Deaton's animal clinic.

 

"Where...where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up but couldn't. He looked down and saw that he was wrapped in ropes that had wolfs bane surrounding it.

 

He looked up to see Deaton, Marie, his mom, and his big sister Talia coming into the room.

 

"Talia?" he sounded like a scared little kid which made him mad because he wasn't a little kid he was a wolf! And yet he felt fear creeping inside him.

 

Talia looked away from her brother. She and Peter were close hell Peter trusted her with his life and told her everything. Now she was about to do the worst thing she could ever do to him.

 

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted. He was scared but he was not going to let them know this he rather die than let that happen.

 

Abigail glared at her son.

 

"You want to know what's going on? You lied to me! I told you to stop seeing that little whore of yours and what do you do? You continue to see her! Not only that you got her pregnant with a disgusting half breed mutt!"

 

Peter flinched at his mother's choice of words for his mate and child his eyes widen at the mention of his child and lover. She knew...his mother knew his secret. However instead of acting on hurt Peter lashed out on her.

 

"A whore?! A half breed mutt?! That's my mate your talking about! My child! And how the fuck do you even know about them?!" he already knew the answer to his question he just wanted to hear her say it.

 

Abigail growled at her son before she clawed his face ignoring his question. He was a smart boy he should know the answer to that.

 

Peter turned to her and growled back at her and tried to attack her but couldn't due to the ropes and the wolfs bane.

 

Abigail didn't even flinched instead she just glared at her son.

 

"Peter Hale you deliberately disobeyed me,"

 

"Your not my alpha, not anymore," he turned to glare at her his eyes flashing their golden color.

 

Abigail flashed her own eyes at him before she took a deep calming breath.

 

"You will marry Nina whether you like it or not,"

 

"Over my dead body,"

 

"Either you marry Nina or I'll kill your mate and child," her voice was hard and full of anger when she talked about Haley and the abomination that she carried.

 

"Mother," Talia chose that moment to speak. It's bad enough that she hurt Peter now she was threatening him?

 

"Stand down Talia this is between your brother and I,"

 

"No mother,"

 

Talia stood in front of her brother as she glared at her mother.

 

"About freaking time you do something Tali,"

 

Talia ignored him as she glared at her mother.

 

"Mother please the child did nothing wrong, do not blame an innocent life for Peter's and Haley's mistakes,"

 

Abigail glared at her daughter before she looked at Peter. Like always Talia was protecting Peter. The two have always been close and were always standing up for one another. Ordinarily this would have pleased Abigail now it just annoys her.

 

She could see that her daughter was willing to protect Peter and his little makeshift family. Abigail may not be an alpha anymore and she knew that if she were to fight Talia she would lose.

 

"Fine I won't kill them,"

 

The two sibilings looked at their mother as they listen to her heartbeat to see if she was lying.

 

When they heard the steady beat of her heart telling them that she was being honest they felt their bodies relaxing.

 

The two released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Small smiles were beginning to form on their faces as relief flooded through their bodies.

 

Before Peter and Talia could thank her Abigail said the one thing that broke both of their hearts.

 

"Erase his memories of them," she turned and left beckoning for Deaton and Marie to follow her.

 

Both sibilings looked at one another before they turned to their mother.

 

"What?" they said simultaneously.

 

Abigail turned to face them.

 

"Erase his memories or I will get another Alpha to do what you can't Talia,"

 

"And what's that?"

 

"Kill the girl and the mutt she carries. So again you either erase Peter's memories or I will find someone to do ALL of the dirty work that you're to scared to do," she along with the emissaries left the two wolves alone.

 

Talia turned to face her brother who's face was a deadly white and the fear he was hiding was now as clear as day.

 

Peter turned to face Talia.

 

"Tali please don't do this,"

 

Talia could hear the desperation in his voice but his eyes showed her that he was hoping that she wouldn't do it hell he trusted her that she wouldn't do it.

 

She didn't want to hell she was forcing herself to keep it together and not go find her mom and slash her throat out with her claws. She didn't want to ruin that trust that Peter had in her or crush his faith that he had on her.

 

"Peter," Talia could hear her voice breaking as she looked into her baby brother's eyes.

 

"Talia please, let me go so I can go and get Haley. The two of us can leave and, and you will never see us again, but please don't do this," he didn't care if he was begging he couldn't lose his memories of his love, the only person who made him truly happy.

 

Talia closed her eyes as she felt tears falling off of them. The plan sounded perfect all she had to do was release him distract their mother to give him enough time to get his beloved and leave Beacon Hills and never come back.

 

And yet all plans have a flaw and this plan's flaw was their mother. If Peter and Haley leave they will never have a moment of peace. Especially with the Tanner pack they will never rest until Peter and Haley were found or killed.

 

She couldn't allow that, she couldn't allow her brother to live a life like that especially with a child in the mix.

 

She looked at Peter, as their eyes met Peter felt his eyes watering he knew what she was going to do

 

"No please Talia I'm begging you, don't do this,"

 

"I have no choice,"

 

"That's a lie! You do have one! Your just choosing the easy one!"

 

She ignored him as she got behind him and drew out her claws. Peter started thrashing around but Talia was stronger as she held his head and dug her claws into his neck.

 

"I'll never forgive you for this Talia!"

 

Talia didn't say anything as she felt her tears falling down and her heart breaking. Peter glared at the ground, if he was going to forget Haley than he will be damn sure that Talia remembers his final words.

 

"I hate you! I hate you!"

 

Let out a sobbing sound she dug her nails into his neck, because the sad thing was...he wasn't lying, he actually hated her. Something she wished she never have to hear.

 

Peter's eyes widen as his memories of his Haley were taken away from him, the memories of finding out she was pregnant were erased all the time that was spent with his beloved gone nothing was left Talia made sure that everything was forgotten.

 

"Haley..." he whispered her name before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

As soon as she removed her claws Talia wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him into her arms as she cried her heart out.

 

Peter hated her but his hatred for her was nothing to the self loathing she was feeling.

 

She hurt her baby brother, her best friend. The one person she promised herself she'd never hurt and in the end that is exactly what she did. She hurt her baby brother. She broke whatever trust he had in her and crushed all his hopes and dreams.

 

The door opened and in came her mother.

 

She saw that Peter was knocked out, she did it, Talia erased his memories.

 

She nodded her head in approval as she turned to walk out but not before informing Talia of her plan.

 

"I plan to take the child away from Haley and giving it away to a family,"

 

Talia lifted her head and asked,

 

"What about Haley?"

 

Abigail shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Meredith and I already talk, as you know she's the only human I trust with our secret and she gave me permission to kill her daughter,"

 

"What?"

 

Abigail didn't say anything as she began to walk out the door.

 

"Mother wait,"

 

Abigail stopped and turned to face her daughter.

 

"Yes?"

 

In a rash decision Talia said,

 

"Let me take care of Haley and the child, I already took care of Peter. Let me take care of those two,"

 

Abigail stared at her daughter before smirking and nodding her head.

 

"Very well, I will be heading back to Rome, now I shall be back within a year and when I come back Peter and Nina better be married and our little problem better be taken care of,"

 

She turned to look at her eldest child.

 

"Understood?"

 

Talia nodded her head as she held onto her little brother's body.

 

"Good," she left the room. Talia waited until she was gone before she releases her baby brother.

 

Once he was free Talia cradled his head and kissed his forehead.

 

"I promise Peter, I promise that I'll take care of your daughter and you will be near her,"

 

She then lifted him up and took him home knowing exactly what she had to do.

 

The scene changes and this time its of Haley lying on the ground of the root cellar screaming in pain.

 

She would always picture this moment with Peter by her side holding her and telling her that everything would be find.

 

But Peter was gone, Talia, Abigail, Meredith, and Paige took him away from her but they weren't taking her child. For the past two weeks Haley has been living in the root cellar only leaving when she needed to get food or baby supplies.

 

She had made a little home in the root cellar hell she was even able to get a small bed and a crib in here thanks to Chris. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have made it. Now here she was inside her little make shift home giving birth to her daughter.

 

After four hours of agonizing pain Haley heard the sound of a baby's cries filling the room.

 

She was exhausted but she had to get her child and clean her up. She grabbed her baby and started cleaning her up.

 

Haley couldn't help but cry as she saw that her baby girl.

 

"Hey little Angel, look at you, you look so beautiful," she lean forward and kissed her baby.

 

"My little Rose, your finally here. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to get here, now I know your daddy isn't here," she took a deep breath so she wouldn't start crying.

 

"But I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you, I'll protect you. With my life,"

 

Haley lean back and started to hum the special lullaby that Peter use to hum to her. She then removed her necklace and placed it over her baby's neck and kissed her forehead.

 

Time goes by as Haley's little girl grows bigger so does Haley's love for her it reminded Haley of a fairytale however like all fairytales something has to come and ruin everything.

 

After three months of hiding Haley and her daughter were found.

 

As she is resting Haley feels someone grabbing her and tying her up she looks up and meets Talia's dark brown eyes.

 

"Talia,"

 

"Haley,"

 

"Wha-what are you doing here? Ho-how did you find me?"

 

Talia didn't say anything instead she walked over to Rose's crib and looked at the little baby that was sleeping in it. Talia turned to face Haley and the next set of words that left her mouth broke Haley's heart.

 

"I'm here to take your daughter away,"

 

Years pass by and this time instead of Haley and her daughter it is Paige and her boyfriend Derek in the root cellar only instead of them being happy like its previous residences they are both in pain. Paige from the bite of the werewolf and Derek from trying to take the pain away.

 

Paige cough and couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Her sister once told her that she wasn't going to die here and yet here she was taking her final breaths in the exact same place her sister loved and assured her that she'll be safe.

 

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

 

Derek didn't say anything instead he held her tighter.

 

"I'm never going to know what happened to my sister or where my niece is."

 

"Paige,"

 

"Derek, promise me that you'll find my niece, and when you do...promise me that you will tell her about her mom and protect her,"

 

Derek closed his eyes and nodded his head.

 

"I can't take it, I can't take it anymore, please...just make it stop, please,"

 

Derek granted Paige's final wish, he dug his claws into her chest and killed her. Paige's eyes widen as she whispered her niece's and sister's names,

 

"Rose...Ha...ley..." the light that once shined in her eyes was gone her heartbeat was steady for a few more seconds however before she gave in to the darkness Paige could've sworn that for a moment she heard her sister...screaming her name. The sound of Paige's heartbeat stopped and Derek couldn't hear it anymore. She was gone...Paige was gone.

 

After a while Talia found Derek and told him that his eyes were still beautiful just like him she then erased his memories along with Peter's of the horrible place that brought painful memories to her family.

 

Early in the morning there was a knock on the door awoke Raphael as he got out of bed and headed downstairs to answer the door.

 

When he opened it he saw that it was Bellamy and Meredith.

 

"What-"

 

"SHE'S GONE RAPHAEL! PAIGE IS GONE!"

 

Those six words broke Raphael's heart as he lost the only thing he shared with Claudia.

 

In another place with a few minutes just before Paige's death a young adult felt pain in her chest, her body was shaking in fear as she dropped her cup. She somehow felt her sister's pain. Her breathing came in shallow breaths as a scream was building up and a shrieking sound was about to escape her lips. She bit her lips not allowing a single sound to leave her lips. She slid down the wall, she tried hard not to scream if she scream than it'll happen she couldn't allow that to happen so she shut her mouth and bit her lips but the pain of holding in her scream hurt her as it kept trying to claw it's way out.

 

She got into a fetal position as she rocked back and forth.

 

"Don't scream, don't scream," she repeated over and over in her head but the scream could not be contain as it forced its way out of her mouth. She lifted her head and it was released from her lips as Haley screamed her baby sister's name,

 

"PAIGE!" she falls down and cries her heart out as the pain of her sister's death slowly disappears but the memories, the feeling of losing her would remain a permanent mark in her heart that will never ever leave her.

 

Time passes by and the scene changes of Stiles and Cora who are still sound asleep.

 

Stiles looked down to see his amber eye angel who was curled up on his side with her head resting on his chest and her hand was wrapped around his torso.

 

Stiles couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of this moment.

 

He then laid back down and stroke Cora's hair. The she-wolf snuggled closer to Stiles' chest making Stiles laugh a little.

 

Cora heard his laugh as her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head and saw Stiles smiling at her.

 

"Hey,"

 

"Hey," she said smiling at Stiles.

 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

 

Cora giggled a little before she lean forward and kissed his cheek.

 

Right before she could pull away Stiles flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Cora squeal in delight when he flipped them over.

 

"You missed," he lean forward and kissed her lips. Stiles' could feel Cora's smile in the kiss and couldn't help but smile into the kiss as well. Cora then flipped them over so that she was on top.

 

She straddled his hips and started kissing him. Stiles licked her bottom lip and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

 

Cora's tongue started fighting Stiles' for dominance. In the end the two gave up and took turns taking control of the kiss.

 

When they pulled apart the two had goofy grins as Cora rested her head on his chest.

 

For the pass two days Stiles and Cora were spending every second together. They would either hang out at Cora's place or Stiles' watching TV (Cora's favorite happened to be Game of Thrones) playing video games, or just lying down on the bed/roof and getting to know one another.

 

Today however Stiles wanted to tell the whole world they were dating.

 

His dad and Derek knew only because his dad caught them in the same bed last night and Derek caught them making out in Cora's bed.

 

Needless to say the two were embarrassed and both had to explain to their guardians that they haven't reached that point of their relationship. The results? His dad gave them the most awkward sex talk in the history of sex talks and Derek...well he just threaten to rip Stiles' throat out...with his teeth.

 

So far at school no one knew they were together and yet people were always flirting with her, of course Cora would growled at them and ignore them.

 

So far they have been keeping their relationship a secret from their friends now Stiles wanted to tell the whole world he was with this gorgeous creature that she was his and he was hers.

 

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she started to draw small patterns on Stiles' chest.

 

"Just thinking about us,"

 

"What about us?"

 

Stiles smiled, she tried to sound nonchalant but he could hear the nervousness beneath it.

 

He chuckled a little before he lean forward and kissed the top of her head.

 

"How I want to tell the whole world that you are mine,"

 

Cora smiled as she snuggled into Stiles' chest.

 

"I'm already yours,"

 

Stiles smiled at her words.

 

"I know, but I want the world to know that your mine and I'm yours,"

 

This time it was Cora who smiled as she hugged Stiles and placed a kiss on his chest eight above his heart.

 

"I want that too,"

 

The two smiled at one another as they got out of bed and got ready for the day.

 

When they got to school Stiles opened the door and allowed Cora to get out of the car.

 

Cora smiled at him as she took his hand and the two headed off to class.

 

Once they went inside everyone turned to stare at them. Cora glared at them as they started whispering about her and Stiles.

 

To shut them up Cora grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

Stiles' eyes widen for a moment before he cradled her face to deepen their kiss. Cora opened her mouth to allowed Stiles to enter her mouth. Stiles was happy to thrust his tongue into her mouth as Cora wrapped her arms around his neck and Stiles wrapped his around her waist.

 

The two were into the kiss they didn't realize what was going on until someone cleared their throats. The two separated to see Scott and Lydia giving them matching grins.

 

"Something you want to tell us?" Lydia asked with a smirk on her face.

 

Before either one could say anything Lydia grabbed Cora and dragged her away from the two guys.

 

Scott and Stiles watched as the two girls walked away before Scott turned to face Stiles.

 

"So you and Cora?"

 

Stiles couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across his face even if he wanted to.

 

"Yeah,"

 

"How did that happened?"

 

Stiles thought about how he and Cora got together he couldn't help but smile at his friend and said,

"She was awake," with that said he grabbed Scott and dragged him to their class.

 

Cora and Lydia entered their art class as Lydia started asking Cora questions.

 

Questions that Cora was to scare to answer but she had her own question.

 

"Lydia?"

 

Lydia stopped her rambling when Cora spoke.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you mad?"

 

Lydia blinked.

 

"Why would I be mad?"

 

"Because I'm dating Stiles, and I know he use to like you...but I don't know if you like him or not,"

 

Lydia blinked before she smiled at the wolf.

 

"Sweetheart, I love Stiles but the love I have for him is more of a brotherly love and nothing more. Stiles needs someone who'll love him for him not someone who only goes to him for a confidence boast,"

 

Cora blinked before she smiled at her.

 

"Besides, Stiles needs someone who will loves only him and not..." Lydia stopped and looked off to the side.

 

"Not what?"

 

Lydia didn't say anything instead she stared off into the distance. Cora knew that look, it was the look someone had when they were remembering a loved one.

 

Cora didn't say anything instead she wrapped her arms around the banshee and have her a good squeeze.

 

Lydia smiled and placed her hands on Cora's arm and gave her a soft smile.

 

"Thank you," she whispered.

 

"Your welcome," Cora whispered back.

 

The two spent the rest of the class talking and getting to know one another.

 

When the bell rang they headed for their next class only to find Scott and Stiles waiting for them.

 

Lydia smiled at her before she grabbed Scott and dragged him away from Stiles and Cora.

 

"Wait I need to be sure Stiles doesn't mess this up!"

 

"Well with you away from him chances are that he won't mess this up," she joked as she pulled him away from the couple.

 

Both Stiles and Cora laughed a little before they looked at one another.

 

"Milady," Stiles gave her a mock bow making Cora giggle.

 

"Will you give me the honor of escorting you to your next class?"

 

Cora extended her hand so that Stiles could grab it.

 

"The honor is all mine," she said in British accent making Stiles laugh as well.

 

The two headed for their next class with Cora's arm wrapped around Stiles'.

 

The day goes by with Stiles and Cora spending time with each other all in all the two were blissfully happy.

 

That evening Cora and Stiles were sitting on the swing set. Well Cora was sitting on the swing Stiles was standing behind her.

 

Music was playing from Cora’s phone until a familiar beat started playing.

 

Stiles looked at her as Cora looked away.

 

“One Direction?” he asked in a joking matter.

 

“Shut up, while I was gone I did happen to listen to music and sadly I heard them and I hate to say it but their really good,”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked around and stood in front of her. He extended his hand and offered it to her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I want you to dance with me,”

 

“Stiles I-I can’t dance,”

 

“Neither can I,”

 

She couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed his hand and the two started swaying to the music.

 

_Baby, I, I wanna know What you think When you're alone. Is it me? Yeah. Are you thinking of me? Yeah, oh. We've been friends Now for a while. Wanna know that when you smile. Is it me? Yeah. Are you thinking of me? Yeah. Oh, oh._

Okay so they didn’t sway to the music more like dance a little goofy but after a while Stiles grabbed her arms and placed them over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cora couldn’t help but rest her head on Stiles’ shoulder while Stiles held her as tight as he possibly could.

_Girl, what would you do? Would you wanna stay If I were to say?.. I wanna be last, yeah, Baby, let me be your, Let me be your last first kiss, I wanna be first, yeah, Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this, And if you Only knew. I wanna be last, yeah, Baby, let me be your last, Your last first kiss._

“Hey Cora?” he pulled back than spun her around before he pulled her body back to his making her laugh, her laugh made him smile. _Baby, tell me would it change? I'm afraid you'll run away. If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you. Yeah..._

“Yes Stiles?”

_Maybe I Just gotta wait. Maybe this is a mistake. I'm a fool, yeah, Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah, oh, oh_

He looked at her before he placed a kiss on her forehead than a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he saw her face becoming a light pink color. He loved how the moon’s light brighten Cora’s features, it made her look beautiful. Hell Cora was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. _Girl, what would you do? Would you wanna stay If I were to say?.._

_I wanna be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your, Let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first, yeah, Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you Only knew._

“I love you,” he whispered making the wolf smile at him.

_I wanna be last, yeah, Baby, let me be your last, Your last first kiss (your last first kiss) Your last first kiss (your last first kiss) Girl, what would you do? Would you wanna stay If I were to say?.. Your last first kiss!_

She lean forward and kiss his cheek.

 

“I love you too Stiles,” _I wanna be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your, Let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first, yeah, Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you Only knew._

“Can I keep you?” he asked. Cora smiled as she nodded her head.

_I wanna be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your last, Your last first kiss._

“Yes Stiles, you can keep me,” the two smiled as they continued dancing to the music only this time they weren’t dancing to the music of her phone.

 

The week was over and Stiles and Cora were saying their good byes to one another.

 

“I love you Cora,”

 

“I love you too Stiles,” she then removed her necklace and handed it to Stiles. Stiles looked at the necklace and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Your giving me your necklace?”

 

Cora nodded her head.

 

“To remind you that I will always be with you,”

 

Stiles smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss.

 

“Okay you two enough let’s go Cora,”

 

The two laughed as she pulled away from him and walked backwards still holding his hand. She didn’t let go until it was absolutely necessary. The two blew kisses to one another as they waved good bye to one another.

 

Scott placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.

 

“Don’t worry dude, she’ll be back,”

 

Stiles smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, she will,” Stiles may not have been a werewolf but he could see Cora still staring at him with that special smile that was saved for him and only him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> ~Sinner of LA out


	7. nightmares of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the death of a love one the pack tries to move on but how can they when she haunts their every dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter !!!
> 
> Also today is a new episode of Teen Wolf !!! 

Two days have passed since Allison's funeral, two days without an attack from Kuruma.

Cora was sitting on the chair as she soaked a small towel and used it to whip the sweat that was on Stiles' brow. For the past two days he's been going from hot to cold in a matter of minutes.

Scott and Derek have been taking his pain away since all three agreed that Cora was in no condition to take his pain.

It irked Cora to no end but she understood where they were coming from. Even though it did piss her off.

Stiles felt the towel being pressed on his forehead as the water felt refreshing on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and met Cora's worried expression.

"A pretty face like that should not be sad,"

Cora looked up to see Stiles' warm gaze and soft smile. She couldn't help let out a choke sob as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stiles could feel his amber eye angel shaking and felt his neck was getting wet and he knew it wasn't from the sweat that he was feeling a few seconds ago.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as hard as he could.

He turned his head and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. The two slowly pulled apart but did not released each other, Stiles' arms were still on her waist while Cora's were wrapped around his shoulders.

Stiles released her before he moved over a little to make room for her. Cora laid down next to her mate and rested her head above his heart so that she could listen to it.

Stiles wrapped his arm around her waist and were placed on her belly, the same belly that was carrying his child.

The fell in comfortable silence as they held onto each other, both afraid to let the other go.

However the tender silence had to be broken and Stiles had to ask her if there was anything wrong with her or the baby.

"Cora?"

The spell was broken and she knew that their sweet moment was put on hold so that Stiles could ask about the baby. At least that's what she hoped he talked about. 

Cora lifted her head and met his honey brown orbs. He gently removed her off his body.

Stiles turned his body to the side so that he was able to see Cora he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His hand resting on her growing belly.

Neither one knew what to say, both were to busy staring at one another making sure that the other was okay.

"Are you okay?" both asked simultaneously.

They blinked and looked at each other before they laughed a little.

Their little laugh was stopped as Stiles' arm was rubbing up and down on her tummy.

Cora looked down to see how his arm was moving and she couldn't help but smile a little as she placed her arm on top of his, stopping his movements.

"Is this really happening? Are you really pregnant with my child? Or is this some crazy dream the nogitsune made?"

Cora squeezed his hand. She would have to ask him what he meant by that and what the stupid fox did to him while he was trapped inside his own mind. She was about to ask him what kind of dreams Kuruma made him have before they both felt a small kick.

Their eyes widen as they looked up and met each others eyes. Stiles and Cora felt another kick as tears were filling their eyes.

"Did that feel like a dream?" her voice cracked at the end.

"No, no it didn't," he looked down at her stomach as he felt many emotions going through his head.

Fear, worried, scared, happy, excited, and protectiveness for the baby that was inside his girlfriend.

Cora saw all of Stiles' emotions going through his eyes and she didn't blame him for feeling the way he was feeling.

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

Stiles smiled a little.

"To have our baby kicking? To be able to hear our baby's heart beat which by the way is unfair if you ask me I mean you get to hear it all the time and the only time I'll get to hear it is when we are going to get a check up,"

Cora laughed a little before she looked down at their join hands.

"Honestly? I feel the same things your feeling," the two looked up and met their mate's eyes.

"I feel scared because there is a tiny person living inside me, worried because I don't know how to be a mom, happy because I am having a baby with the man that I love, excited that we are going to be parents. As for the heartbeat, once you hear it I know your going to love it, when I first heard it I was a blubbering mess. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard," she looked down before she met Stiles' eyes. She had to tell him, it was now or never. Stiles had his whole life a head of him and he needed to know that he still had a chance of backing out.

"Stiles, I will understand if you'd want to back out on this,"

"What?"

She took a shaky breath and looked down unable to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"I mean, Stiles your still a teenager well we both are, but you have your whole life a head of you and if you want to...back out I'll understand I'll talk to Derek and Peter and they can help me and don't worry if you say yes to leaving then-"

"Cora,"

Cora looked up to meet Stiles'.

He looked pissed, Cora could feel her wolf whimpering not liking how its mate was glaring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think I'll let you do this alone?"

"I won't be alone, I'll have Derek and Peter,"

"No,Cora if you think for a second that I am leaving you and our baby than you better think again. It takes two to make a baby not just one,"

Before she could say anything else Stiles kept going,

"And seriously I'm to young? Cora you and I are the same age! I don't care about our age what I care about is you and our baby and just because we are young doesn't mean anything. We aren't the first to be high school parents and we won't be the last. And your fears? Cora I'm scared as well hell I don't know how to be a father but we'll learn how to be parents, together. This is gonna sound lame but we're in this together Cora; you, me, and our little baby."

Cora blinked as Stiles lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Cora, and I want to help raise you and our child,"

Cora smiled as a few tears fell down, Stiles wiped her eyes as he kissed each tear away.

"We're in this together, and nothing is going to keep me away from this baby or you,"

Cora sobbed/laughed a little before she lean forward and kissed him. The kiss was a sweet and tender one. There was no heat, no lust, just a sweet loving kiss were the two pour their love for one another.

When they pulled back the two smiled at each other. Cora buried her face in the crook of Stiles' neck as she took in his scent. A rainy earthy smell that she loved. Stiles buried his face into her hair and he could smell her scent. Cinnamon and of course that infamous leather smell.

He turned his body so that he was resting on his back. He played with her hair while Cora was tracing the trisklin right above his heart.

The two were just lying on the bed lost in their own heads thinking about their baby.

Outside of Cora's room Peter was sitting on the couch as he thought about what Lydia said.

Cora...Cora was his daughter. His.

As soon as Lydia told him this he started thinking about all the times he spent with Cora when she was a small baby.

He remember when Talia brought Cora home. He remembered how he was immediately taken to her, he was always playing with her, feeding her, rocking her to sleep. Peter remembered how her first word was 'uncle' he remembered how his heart burst with joy but it was also filled with sadness, almost like she shouldn't be calling him that.

He also remembered how worried he was when Cora was sick and almost dying. He remembered how concern he was for her and how he wished it was him and not her.

Peter lean back as he thought more about all the times he spent with Cora.

It all made sense, how happy he was when he found out she was alive, (on both accounts) how concern he was for her, how protective his wolf was of her.

She was his, his daughter. Now the question that was bugging him was, why did Talia take Cora away from him? Why did she erase his memory of her and raised her as her own?

Peter lean back, he had no problem manipulating people, him on the other hand...that was one thing that bugged him.

He did not like people playing with his mind especially when it involved taking something important from him.

Peter closed his eyes and listen carefully to the sounds in this room.

He heard three heartbeats, and he didn't have to guess where they were coming from.

Cora...his daughter was pregnant. A part of him wanted to rip the Stilinski boy's throat out for getting her pregnant.

Hell even before he found out she was his daughter he wanted to rip his throat out for getting her pregnant.

He wasn't ashamed to admit it but he listen in on their conversation and to say he was mad when Cora suggested that he could leave if he didn't want to be around the baby. Although he will deny it if ask but he was happy that Cora trusted him enough to know that he'll help her out.

It took all his will power not to go over there and yell at both of them. Cora for suggesting that, Stiles if he backed out.

However, when he heard that Stiles wasn't going anywhere and that he was taking responsibility for something they both did. That earned him Peter's respect especially since he wasn't going to abandon her

As long as the kid was gonna help her with the child then he was okay. His grandchild.

Oh God, he's gonna be a grandfather! First he finds out he's a father, then he finds out that his niece is actually his daughter, and now he discovers he's gonna be a grandfather?

What the hell has become of his life?!

Peter shook his head as he closed his eyes and decided to get some rest. God knows he needs it.

The scene changes and the McCall house comes into view.

Rafael was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was waiting for Scott so that he could talk but so far Scott was ignoring him.

When he came home the first thing he did was headed for his room he came down with an overnight bag and left without a word.

Rafael knew Scott was mad but he just wish he'd let him talk to. He wished that Scott gave him a chance to explain things sadly Scott was not given him the chance to talk.

Melissa came in the house and saw Rafael sitting on the couch.

She took a deep breath before she asked,

"You told him, didn't you?"

Rafael looked up and met her eyes.

"How-"

"He came to me last week, asking me if it was true, about Paige, about Claudia. I of course said yes."

"Is he mad?"

"What do you think? We kept this big secret from him and Stiles and once Stiles knows he's gonna be mad as well,"

Rafael looked at her before he looked at the ground.

"How long do you think he'll be mad?"

"The truth? I don't know,"

Melissa looked at the ground unable to meet his eyes.

One of her secrets is out...how long before the other one gets out?

Scott was mad at her but his anger for her wasn't as strong as his anger for Raf.

The thing that scared her how mad will he and Stiles be once they discover the truth about Stiles?

Back at the Hale house Scott was lying in the spare room. His mind was a jumble mess right now. He lost his first love, his best friend was hurt, and he finds out he has a sister! Well he and Stiles did, he has yet to tell Stiles the truth.

Stiles was happy at the moment and after the ordeal that he went through he deserved to be happy.

Scott closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

"Scott,"

Scott opened his eyes as he looked around the room.

That's weird...he could've sworn he heard-

"Scott,"

The alpha looked around trying to locate the source of the sound.

He then felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

He grabbed the hands and turned around only to fine Allison standing right in front of him.

Scott's eyes widen as he backed away a little.

Allison followed him.

He stopped when he reached the wall as Allison stopped a few feet in front of him.

He looked at her and saw that she was wearing the same clothes she wore when she was...when she was taken from him and the pack but her torso was bleeding making Scott cringe at the sight of her.

"You didn't protect me..."

Scott shook his head.

"I...I tried Allison...I..."

Allison shook her head as tears fell down her face.

"You didn't protect me...and now...now you've forgotten about me..."

"NO! I haven't forgotten about you!"

Allison blinked as tears fell down her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you love me? I was dying and I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back..."

"Allison-"

"Did you ever love me Scott?"

Scott's eyes widen when she said that. Before he could say anything Scott saw an Oni running up to her and stabbing her in the back.

Allison's eyes widen in fear. As the Oni pulled out the sword she fell down. Scott caught her and fell to the ground.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"I love you...but you don't love me..."

"No Allison I do! Allison!"

"ALLISON!"

Scott shot out of bed as he looked around and saw that it was just him in the room and no one else.

Scott tried to take small breaths but couldn't as the dream kept playing over and over in his head.

He lean back and tried to go back to sleep, something told him that he was not going to be getting any rest.

The Argent household comes into view as Isaac laid down on his bed well Allison's bed but that was besides the point he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When he opened them he saw that he was tied up and was inside the freezer.

Isaac's eyes widen in fear as he looked at the small place. He looked up to see a very pissed off Allison.

"Really Isaac? Your a powerful werewolf and yet you couldn't do a damn thing to protect me?"

"Allison-"

"I saved you! I saved you from getting killed but you couldn't do the same thing for me?! I'm dead Isaac! And its all your fault!"

Isaac stared at Allison before he spoke,

"Allison I didn't mean...it wasn't my fault,"

Allison crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Right, just like its not your fault that your wolf couldn't save me? Its not your fault that you have all this power and yet you couldn't do anything to save me from dying!"

She glared at him before she waved her arms.

"Just like its not your fault that you can't get  out of this freezer," she waved her hand and before he knew it the freezer closed on him.

Isaac started to scream for help.

"ISAAC! ISAAC!"

Isaac woke up and saw Mr. Argent staring down on him with a worry expression.

He looked around and saw that he was still in Allison's room.

"Are you...okay?"

Isaac didn't say anything instead he lean back and closed his eyes unwilling to meet Chris' eyes.

****

Lydia was walking to Allison's grave. Once she reached the tomb she kneeled down and placed the flowers on the ground.

She wiped her eyes as she started talking to Allison.

"Hey Ally, umm...it's been a long, long while since we've..."

Lydia closed her eyes as the tears fell to the ground.

"I miss you...you were my first real friend, my best friend. I need you Allison, please come back,"

Lydia heard a scratching sound.

She looked up and looked around the graveyard.

The scratching sound got louder. As she looked around she saw that the sound was coming from Allison's grave.

"Allison?"

Lydia saw a hand shooting out of the ground startling Lydia.

Another hand came out as it joined its twin and was pulling something out.

Lydia watched in horror as Allison's body came out of the ground only it wasn't the Allison she knew.

This Allison was bleeding from her torso, her left eye was missing, Lydia could see maggots, worms, and other type of creatures coming out of that eye, she could see that her fingers were dirty and blood was falling down from her hands.

Lydia could feel a scream building up and she let it out.

Lydia woke up and saw that she was still in her room.

She looked around as she was still in her house as she tried to calm down her breathing sadly she couldn't. Her dream was vivid and terrifying.

She lean down and closed her eyes. She could feel her tears falling down her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

In an unknown location 'Allison' smiled as she felt the pain flowing through her veins.

Kuruma was right, these kids are fun to play around with.

The alpha, beta, and banshee were both missing the girl and showing them their worse fears was hilarious. Especially when she forced them to remembered that they had the power to save her but hey as long as it fed her then she was okay.

Kuruma watched as Allison took the pain from the alpha and his friends.

He couldn't help but smirk as he felt the pain of the three and the pain of his look alike and the little wolf.

When he felt the little wolf's pain his smile fell.

He couldn't explain it but for some reason he was attached to the little wolf.

He had no romantic feelings for her but he did care about her, she reminded him of Vixi.

He didn't want to hurt her but he would if she got in the way. That's why he gave her that advice. He just hoped that unlike the alpha the little wolf would catch on to the meaning behind it.

If not the little wolf, the cub, and her pack would surly die.

"Its time Kuruma,"

Kuruma just smirked.

"Yes, its time. Get ready little wolf,"

He pulled out a tail that belonged to Allison. He ripped it in half as more Oni appeared before them.

"Because at this moment, we're at war..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think.
> 
> This Thursday I am updating two of my Sciles stories and on Friday I am updating puppets without masters and a new Sterek story ^^
> 
> see you then you guys ^^
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


	8. War has begun part 1: planning ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at the pack and how they are trying to handle everything that is going on in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took me forever. Also sorry that it is short but the next one is where things get crazy and were the pack finds out about Allison. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^ next update won't be until the 20th. And thank you to everyone who kudos, comment and follows this story and patiently waited for the next chapter. You guys are awesome.

Stiles couldn’t sleep, no matter how many times he closed his eyes or counted sheep, he just couldn’t sleep. There were too many things going through his head and the main thing was Cora and their unborn child. It’s not that he wasn’t happy but he was worried, for the past hour or so he has been doing research on female pregnancy and one thing he found was the soon to be mother should not be stressing herself out.

Sadly with the threat of the nogitsune Cora was bound to worry about him along with everyone. She didn’t have to say it but he could see it in her eyes that she was scared to lose him and their friends. Stiles wouldn’t admit it but he was also worried. They already lost Allison, they couldn’t lose anyone else. Stiles took a deep breath as his hand stroke Cora’s face before his eyes travelled to her belly.

He couldn’t help but smile, he was worried yes; he didn’t want anything happening to her or their baby. He was also worried that if was going to screw up the kid, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his child’s life. He was already a mess, not only was he an ADHD hyperactive spas but now he was a killer as well. Whether or not he was in control of his actions Stiles hurt a lot of people. Scott, his friends, it was his fault that Allison was dead. He was scared that his mistakes would ruin his child. That everything he did would be blamed on his child.

The last thing Stiles wanted was for Cora or his child to be blamed for what he did. He knew the pack would never blame him but that didn’t mean that he didn’t blame himself for what happened. Stiles knew that as long as he was breathing he will always blame himself for the things that he’s done, the things that were caused by his hands alone but he be damn if he let the nogitsune anywhere near Cora or his baby. He was going to protect them from both himself and the demon fox. Was he still consumed by guilt? Of course he was, was he going to let it affect him? No, at least not right now. He needed to focus on his family and making sure that they all make it out of this alive.

There was a small knock on the door that disturbed Stiles from his muses, he turned to the door before turning back to look at Cora to make sure that she was still asleep. Seeing that the knock has not disturbed her from her rest, Stiles got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

He opened it and saw Scott standing there on the other side. The two boys gave each other a weak smile at one another before Scott gestured for Stiles to follow him. Stiles took one last look behind him to see that Cora was still asleep he then walked out and gently closed the door.

“Hey,” Scott said to him.

“Hey,”

The two walked side by side down the hallway to head to the living room. Halfway through Stiles decided to start a conversation with him.

“How are you?” he asked.

Scott looked at him and gave him a sheepish look.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Stiles looked at him before he nodded his head.

“I think that’s something we both should be asking one another,”

“You mean we should be asking ourselves how we feel about the fact that your mom and my dad had an affair and had a daughter that neither one of us knew about?”

Stiles slowly nodded his head.

When Scott told Stiles about having a sister he didn’t want to believe it. His mother was a loving woman she would never betray his father. That was the image he had of her; a sweet, devoting, caring woman who would do anything for her family. The main thing he remembered about her. When Scott told him that he understood his pain and that he didn’t want to tell him but he had to Stiles knew that his best friend wasn’t lying. He went to his father and asked him no, begged him to tell him that it wasn’t true, that he and Scott didn’t have a dead older sister who belonged to his mother and Scott’s father. A part of him knew that Scott would never lie to him however; there was a tiny part of him, a miniscule part of him that wanted Scott to be wrong. Sadly he wasn’t. The look on John’s face confirmed Stiles’ suspicions it broke his heart. How can both his dad and the woman he viewed as a second mother keep this from them? Sure it would probably hurt Stiles and Scott to know that their parents lied to them but if they would have told them when they were younger they wouldn’t be feeling the betrayal that they were currently feeling right now. It made Stiles wonder what other secrets they were keeping from them.

“Yeah, that,” he looked at Scott.

“How do you feel about that?”

“About what?” he asked.

“About my mom and your dad…having a daughter together?”

Scott stopped, making Stiles stopped next to him. Stiles looked at Scott who looked deep in thought. How did Scott feel about this? His dad and Stiles’ mom had an affair, had a daughter and said daughter died before either Scott or Stiles could ever meet her.

“I’m pissed Stiles. I’m pissed at the fact that our parents both of them lied to us. I’m pissed that neither one of them bother to tell us until now. We have all this crap going for us and yet neither one of them bother to tell us when we were younger no instead they decide to hold it and tell us at the worst possible time,”

He looked at Stiles and for the first time Stiles sees a defeated Scott. He doesn’t see the ‘True Alpha,’ or the werewolf, he just sees his best friend the teenage boy who is scared and lost and doesn’t know what he is going to do.

“I’m just trying to save everyone when the truth is…I don’t know what I’m doing. Every time I try to save someone others get hurt,” Scott looks closely at Stiles as he says this, thinking of the time when his best friend gets kidnapped all because he trusted the wrong person.

“Scott-“

“I don’t want that to happen anymore Stiles, I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Stiles looked at his friend, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for the things that happened. He couldn’t help but blame himself for losing Allison. If the nogitsune hadn’t possessed him, if he figured it out that he was the one possessed sooner rather than later than Allison would still be alive.

Scott looked at his friend seeing his hurt expression before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, none of this is your fault okay? Don’t for one second think it’s your fault okay?”

Stiles refused to look at Scott, even though he said it wasn’t his fault Stiles wanted Scott to blame him, to yell at him to do something other than say that it wasn’t his fault when the sad truth is that it was his fault. That if he would have figured out where their parents were sooner than they wouldn’t have to sacrifice themselves to the nemoton, the nogitsune wouldn’t have been set free, and Allison would still be alive. If he wasn’t such a messed up kid than the nogitsune wouldn’t have the need to possess him and made him do all those horrible things.

Stiles knew that Scott was trying to help him out but unless Scott knew what Stiles was going through he would never understand what he was feeling and if he was honest he hoped that Scott would never have to feel what he was feeling right now. No one should be feeling this guilt that Stiles was feeling, the last thing he wants if for anyone to be feeling the self-loathing that he was currently feeling. Taking a deep breath Stiles looked at Scott and gave him a small smile letting him know that he was going to be okay. Even though they both knew he was lying.

Scott nodded his head, he knew that Stiles wouldn’t believe him at least not yet, it will take a while before Stiles will believe a word he said but right now they had to stop that crazy fox and Scott was going to do everything he can to save his friends and make sure he doesn’t lose any more of them.

The two friends continued their walk as they headed out to meet the others that were patiently waiting for them in the living room loft.

Derek along with the rest of the pack looked up to see Stiles and Scott entering the room both looking tired and exhausted. Melissa and John looked at their boys who refused to look them in the eye. Both parents knew that not only where their sons hurt but they were also angry at them.

Both Melissa and John have always told Scott and Stiles that they could tell them anything that was on their minds, not to mention that the two sets of parents were mad at them for keeping them in the dark about the supernatural world. They practically ignored them when they found out the truth now it seems like they were getting a taste of their own medicine.

Scott looked at everyone before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath; once he opened his eyes he made sure that he was making eye contact with everyone.

“We know that the nogitsune is still out there now that Stiles is free from him we need to find a way to stop him before he hurts more innocent people,”

He looked around the room as everyone gave him their undivided attention everyone but one.

Lydia was trying to focus on Scott’s word but the feeling of her friend’s death, the agonizing pain that she felt when Allison took her last breath still lingered in her heart. The anger she felt towards the pack for not listening to her, towards Allison for ignoring her was still fresh inside the banshee. She wanted nothing more than to scream at everyone and blame them for her friend’s death but she couldn’t. Allison died saving her, the pack was willing to lose their lives to save her, and if the situation was reverse, if it was Allison Lydia would’ve done the same thing, without a second thought.

“Lydia?”

The banshee looked up and meet the eyes of her friends who looked at her with concern in their own. She didn’t have to ask what they were thinking hell she was pretty sure that her face told them exactly what she was thinking. Taking a deep breath she looked at them and asked,

“What?”

“Lydia are you…do you…are you-“

“Are you gonna be okay?” Scott turned to look at Derek who was staring at the young girl.

Lydia met the pack’s before she took a deep breath.

“Yes Derek, I’m fine,” she said not caring that all the wolves in the room can hear her heart beat and knew that she wasn’t. However, she was thankful that neither of them called her out on it.

Scott just nodded his head as he looked at everyone before he began speaking,

“Alright you guys now that Stiles and the nogitsune are separated from one another it’s time to put our plan into motion,”

“And that is?” Aiden asked looked at the Alpha.

Scott looked at them before he spoke again,

“From what Deaton told me, the only way to stop the nogitsune is to change the body, the only reason why we didn’t do it in the first place is because if we did then the nogitsune would be trapped inside a werewolf Stiles,”

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t turn him then, then we’d have no choice but to kill him,”

Aiden said looking at him.

Scott along with Derek growled at Aiden who just put his hands up in mock surrender.

“And it’s a good thing that your still alive,” everyone turned to see Cora standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms cross, glaring at the ex-alpha.

Stiles looked at his Cora before he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” he asked before his eyes widen in fear.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you or the baby? Are you both okay?” he asked as his hands started moving to caress her belly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Cora couldn’t help but laugh a little as she placed her hands on Stiles’ as the two looked up and met the other’s eyes.

“No don’t worry about me love, me and our little peanut are okay, I just got up because I missed you,”

Stiles couldn’t help but blush when she said that.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked like you needed to rest,”

Cora smiled as she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for considering about me and peanut but we’re fine okay?”

Stiles just rested his head against her forehead, his fingers began to rub her stomach which was getting bigger each day.

Scott looked at the happy couple and as much as he didn’t want to interrupt the happy moment, but sadly they had other things to take care of. Once the nogitsune was killed then they can have all the happy moments they wanted, but for now they have to focus on the problem. Coughing awkwardly, both Stiles and Cora jumped a little as they turned to face Scott.

“As much as I love you guys being all lovey dovey we need to get back to business,”

The two blushed a little before they walked over to join the rest of the pack.

Cora looked at the table and saw that there were plans on how to take down Kuruma. Cora told the pack about Kuruma along with his name, however, the thing she didn’t tell them was his warning.

For some strange reason Cora didn’t want to tell anyone, not even Stiles which was weird because she told Stiles everything. But for some reason she didn’t want to tell him-or anyone-about Kuruma’s warning, she didn’t know why but every time she tried something was stopping her, telling her that it was not the right time to tell her pack the warning that the fox gave her.

She didn’t even know why she didn’t want to tell her pack about it. It was just a stupid warning, and yet something told her that that warning was to be held until the time was right. Question is, when was it going to be the right time?

“Cora?”

The she-wolf was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up and met her friends’ eyes.

“What?” she asked them.

“We think that when we attack Kuruma, that you should stay here in the loft,” Scott said looking at her.

Cora’s eyes widen a bit before she glared at him.

“You want me to sit around while you, Stiles, Derek, and everyone else is out there getting hurt? Do you not know me Scott?”

Oh he knew her, he knew that Cora would attack anyone that hurt her loved ones, not caring if they were bigger or stronger than her; Aiden was the prime example of that.

Before anyone could talk her out of it, Peter surprisingly was the one who spoke up,

“Cora your pregnant, not to mention we are dealing with a kitsune that feeds on chaos, strife, and pain. What makes you think that he won’t hurt you by taking the one thing you and the rest of this pack cares about?”

Everyone turned to look at Peter before they turned to see Cora who wrapped her arms around her baby bump. She didn’t want her baby to die but…

“I don’t want to lose any more of my loved ones,” she said as tears started falling down her eyes. Damn it, she hate being pregnant not to mention that her hormones were starting to go crazy.

No one said anything, they understood what she was saying, no one wanted to lose any more of their friends. Losing Allison was like losing a limb. A part of themselves they were never getting back.

Stiles was the first one to act, he walked over to Cora and wrapped her in his arms. He hoped that his arms were strong enough to hold her together, he rubbed her back as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

“You are not losing anyone: not me, Scott, your brother, Lydia no one alright?”

Cora didn’t say anything instead she just nodded her head before she pulled back and started to wipe her tears away.

“Alright, damn these hormones,” Stiles just smiled as he turned to face the pack.

“I’m staying with Cora, just in case Kuruma decides to attack her. Lydia I think it’s best that you stay with us as well. He wanted you chances are that he’ll try to hurt you again,”

Lydia just nodded her head.

“I’ll stay with you guys, just in case the oni come and try to attack you guys,” everyone looked at Derek but neither of them argued since he did have a point there.

“Alright. Stiles, Cora, Derek and Lydia will be stay away from the fight while the rest of us go and find Kuruma and try to stop him from hurting anyone else.”

The pack nodded their heads as they each went off their separate ways not knowing the pain and suffering that was in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know I said this dozens of times but I will be updating Puppets without Masters and The forbidden fruit taste so sweet on the 11th. Please just be a little more patient with me school is seriously kicking my ass but now that everything has calm down I will be updating as soon as possible ^^ Anywho tell me what you guys think okay ???

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think chapters will be longer from here on out ^^  
> ~Sinner of LA out


End file.
